The Price of Love Rewrite
by Elina Peverall
Summary: Jamie is the youngest son of the Potters, the Boy-Who-Lived. His older brother is Harry Potter, a boy who will do whatever it takes to protect his family. How far will Harry go to protect Jamie as the war continues across magical Britain? The prophecy is told once again and the truth is then revealed. (Rewrite of original The Price of Love)
1. Prologue

**The Price of Love**

 ** _By: Elina Peverall_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to the author J K Rowling. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this.**

 **AN: Just to be clear with everyone this is a rewrite of my original The Price of Love. Since it's a rewrite it will be very similar to the original. One of the more obvious changes is the name of Harry's younger brother is now Jamie.**

 **7/25/18 Updated Prologue. (Changed a few things from the original prologue rewrite of this story)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Is there no other way?" Harry asked, his voice carrying over the forest. Across from him the woman or hag as he'd like to call her gave him a mocking smirk. She looked at him with a piercing stare, her dull and lifeless eyes looking at his own emerald green.

She answered with a mocking voice, "Around the prophecy? No." Before he could question her she continued changing her voice to a serious tone, "One of them must die, that is what the prophecy decreed."

Harry sighed, his fears having been confirmed. He knew what would happen if someone tried to evade a prophecy.

Said person would end up fulfilling it themselves. Hence the term; a self-fulfilling prophecy.

Something that Harry would try his best to avoid. After all, he was here to ensure his family's safety in the upcoming war. Not to endanger it.

Annoyed with her cryptic remarks he asked the question he feared the answer to, "So my brother will die?"

" _Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._ At least one of them must die at the hand of the other." And as if to correct him she stressed her next words carefully. "Should the _chosen one stated in the prophecy_ fail, then yes your brother will die."

No, there's got to be another way. Harry clenched his fists, deep down he had expected her answer. But her confirmation was what drove him to the harsh reality. Would Jamie be able to defeat him? To even kill him? Guilt clenched his stomach as he realized how very little faith he had in Jamie defeating him. It was why he was doing this in the first place, the plans he made, the training and research for the upcoming war that was no doubt to arrive soon. Did his brother even have a chance against Voldemort?

Suddenly Harry halted his train of thought. Why would she say it like that? **'Should the _chosen one stated in the prophecy_ fail, then yes your brother will die.'** The way she stated it was if his brother wasn't the…..

No it can't be. Does she know something he wasn't aware of? Curiously he looked at her, "There's more isn't there? To the prophecy I mean?"

She laughed at his response, as him he had said a joke. Waving her pale hand she approached him slowly, "Not exactly. The prophecy is quite simple compared many others. It's just the way you people interpret them that makes it seem… difficult, complicated or like you said; having something more to it."

"What do you mean interpreted wrong? I know the prophecy states someone who has the power to destroy Voldemort."

"Surely as determined as you are now you should have figured it out sooner."

Harry was getting more confused the longer he talked to her. Why couldn't she just answer the question directly rather than asking a question herself?

"Just say it already. It's clear I don't know what you're talking about.

With his reply the woman looked at him, a strange smile on her face, "Tell me Harry, did Dumbledore tell you exactly what the prophecy entailed?"


	2. Ch: 1 Saving Fred

**The Price of Love Rewrite**

 _ **By: Elina Peverall**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credits goes to the author J K Rowling. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this.**

 **AN: In this story Harry is born in the year 1978 while his younger brother Jamie was born in 1980 (same year as canon Harry).**

 **Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes/wrong grammar. Please don't kill me!**

* * *

 **May 2** **nd 1** **996**

 **Chapter 1**

"You actually are joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –"

The air exploded. Debris was flying everywhere with dust clouds filling the whole corridor. Waving his wand several times, Percy attempted to clear the dust in search for his brother.

There, a few steps ahead he saw a pile of boulders, stone from the ancient castle. Fearing the worse he looked frantically for his brother.

"No – no – no!" Percy shouted. "No! Fred! No!"

Only to stop his cries and desperate pleads for he saw something unexpected. Glowing faintly was a shield shaped like a bubble and encased inside was two figures. Slowly he approached as the shield decapitated only to sigh in relief in what he saw. Fred was alive and well, not a single injury from the explosion. He was laughing still smiling towards a person who was silently chuckling beside him. When the two noticed his approach, Percy's eyes met emerald green. Could it be?

"Where have you been all this time Harry? We were all worried you might've been killed by a death eater or something?" Fred Weasley asked. He looked toward his friend who he hadn't seen in what felt like ages. Fred swore the last time he saw him was on the train, the end of their seventh year in Hogwarts. Merlin, with the war it felt like centuries ago.

The raven haired young man looked at him with a bark of laughter, "Here and there. I never left Britain that's for certain and besides, it takes more than a death eater to send me to my grave."

Fred shook his head at Harry's remark, "Well your back now. Here to take down some death eaters?"

"Definitely." Harry turned to greet the older Weasley, "Prefect Perce! Did you miss me?"

When being addressed by Harry, Percy huffed at the title that he carried during his Hogwarts years and smiled softly, "Surprisingly yes."

Harry smiled in response. He missed the Weasleys, especially his friends Fred and George. When he left the platform in King's Cross one of Harry's many regrets was not saying a proper goodbye to his friends and family. He knew he owed it to them to explain now but there was not enough time. The death eaters had infiltrated Hogwarts where his family and friends are currently residing. And when the servants are here, their master was bound to be in this very castle as well. Harry knew then that first priority was to put a stop to Voldemort's reign of terror before he could harm more people he cared about.

Slowly Harry stood up, dusting the debris from his robes, "Where is my family?"

"They're in the Great Hall protecting most of the students. Kingsley assigned Percy and I to this area of the castle." Fred replied standing up from the floor.

"Well I suppose I have to let them know I'm still alive."

Fred laughed, "Knowing Mrs. Potter Harry, you'd probably get an earful of scolding for running away."

"Hey, I did not run away!" Harry huffed, that was definitely something he knew his mother would do.

"Well whatever your reason was, you better remain in one piece Harry – there are plenty of death eaters roaming the castle!"

"I can't promise that." Harry replied. For a moment he was tempted to tell Fred what he was planning. After all, this would be the last time he'd see him again….. Deep in thought Harry turned his back on the two Weasleys. It was for the best that he remained quiet – he didn't have much time anyways. Readying himself for a sprint towards the great hall he took a step forward.

"Wait Harry!" Percy yelled from behind him.

Upon hearing him, Harry halted. He still kept his back towards them, not wanting them to see his troubled face.

"Your brother's with your parents. _He_ knows that. It's likely _he_ will be there after him."

'I know,' Harry thought to himself. He counted on the man being there. Harry continued on his way towards the great hall while calling back behind him, "Well I guess I have to be the hero then and save my family!"

"What?!" Percy gasped. "You don't mean dueling _him_ , V-Voldemort I mean?"

 _Of course._

Outload Harry didn't answer. Although he heard Percy quite clearly he'd already turned the corner towards another corridor, leaving the two Weasleys behind.

When Harry left the corridor without a reply they both looked at each other worried. With Harry's silence Percy took it as a yes.

"He can't be serious?"

Fred laughed sadly, "Knowing Harry he probably is."

"But-"

Fred interrupted his brother, "If there's one thing I know about Harry is he'll do anything for his family."

"Even dueling Voldemort?!" Percy didn't even notice that he'd said the man's name without even hesitating.

Fred never bothered asking that question and quickly changed the topic when he heard loud footsteps approaching them, "Let's just clear the corridor of lower rank death eaters then follow after Harry."

Ending the subject, Fred walked ahead and quickly initiated a duel with an incoming death eater. Percy couldn't help but nod. He may not have known Harry just as well as the rest of his family during Harry's many visits to the Burrow, but Percy was worried about Harry facing Voldemort. Percy sadly remembered his time in Hogwarts when Harry, Lee Jorden and his brothers were always getting into mischief. They never gave him a dull moment as Head Boy.


	3. Ch: 2 Hello Death

**The Price of Love Rewrite**

 ** _By: Elina Peverall_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credits go to the author J K Rowling. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this!**

 ** _Jamie is the youngest son of the Potters, the Boy-Who-Lived. His older brother is Harry Potter, a boy who will do whatever it takes to protect his family. How far will Harry go to protect Jamie as the war continues across magical Britain? The prophecy is told once again and the truth is then revealed. (Rewrite of original The Price of Love)_**

* * *

He was there only meters away, out of range due to the many occupants blocking his path. Silently Harry cursed, thankful no one can see him at the moment. For who would when you were under the invisibility cloak?

After saving Fred from the explosion that occurred in one of the many corridors of the school Harry had taken off to his intended destination. Due to the battle half of the Grate Hall was destroyed. A large portion of its wall near the staff table was gone, a pile of rubble in its place. The four tables where the students once sat were no longer in the center of the room but pushed to the side, half destroyed. And in the center of the very hall, Voldemort stood the dark lord himself. His familiar Nagini slithered confidently at her master's side.

Three to one, Voldemort held his own. Occasionally, his familiar would attempt to strike only for his opponents to jump back. McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley were unable to finish him as the dark lord calmly batted and dodged their spells away. Upon seeing the scene, Harry's eyes never left the duel as he slowly approached, cautiously avoiding stray spells coming towards him. Passing by many duelers, he recognized his friends George and Lee duel the death eater Yaxley. Behind them were Angelina, Katie and Alicia taking on Fenrir Grayback and two of his pack members.

Only a few steps away to attack Voldemort he stopped mid-step. Further ahead, he saw his brother, Jamie, standing in a defensive position as he protected their mother who was kneeling on the ground as she wept. His mother's red locks partially covering the face of a body she held tightly to her chest.

His mother in her grief neither noticed an incoming spell as it passed by her, the pale yellow curse illuminating the body as a steady breeze from outside pushed her hair away to reveal the body's face. The person had the same raven locks and similar face behind a pair of wire frame glasses, the man himself was his father. Anger and grief coursed through him as he saw his father, forcing him to continue in a quick sprint towards them. However, he didn't think when a loud yell reached his ears. Kingsley was hit by a sickly colour purple spell hitting his wand arm, the sound of a bone cracking could be heard soon after. Grunting in pain, the wizard fell as Voldemort strode passed him, walking confidently towards Jamie. To Harry's horror, as Professors McGonagall and Slughorn attempted to stop him, they were batted away with a silent wave of Voldemort's wand. The two Professors were unable to dodge the spell as they embraced impact and were thrown across the room. Without anyone blocking Voldemort's path, the dark lord confidently strode towards Harry's younger brother, his familiar Nagini already attempting to strike Jamie.

"Jamie!" Hermione Granger called from nearby. Harry recalled Jamie's friend duelling with young Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley against the Carrow twins.

Jamie didn't react to Hermione's cries as he stood to his full height with his wand raised against Voldemort, clearly summoning his Gryffindor courage. The dark lord himself reacted in turn and raised his wand against his brother and attempted to cast a spell. With not a moment to lose, Harry who was now within arm's length leapt towards his brother, blocking him from Voldemort's attack as he batted Nagini away with a silent spell. Like saving Fred moments ago he repeated the very same action. The Potter family's Saving-People-Thing as people so eloquently called it clearly in action once again.

"Protego!" Harry roared, not so gently pushing his brother away. The Shield Charm expanded around him, absorbing Voldemort's incoming spell as Harry quickly cancelled the shield, preparing to attack. Having hastily cast the charm, Harry's invisibility cloak was discarded to the ground, revealing his face for all to see. Harry stood slightly crouched in his signature duelling form further revealing his identity to the many witches and wizards in the room.

Yells of shock and screams can be heard, variations of "HE'S BACK!" and "YOU'RE ALIVE!" The most notable of them being his mother's loud gasp saying, "HARRY!"

The loud shouts were quickly cut off as the man Harry was preparing to duel gave each of them a cold gaze. His appearance having attracted most of their attention as they distractedly duelled with one another. The silence was present now, with the exception of those still initiating a duel, their spells can be clearly heard as the sound echoed around the room.

Voldemort looked at Harry for a moment, his piercing red eyes assessing him critically. Mockingly Harry responded to the man's gaze with a small bow often used in formal duels. The dark lord didn't bow in return but simply smirked, at that moment the duel officially began between the two as they slowly circled each other, the battle once again resuming.

For a moment, the two held each other's intense gaze neither betraying their emotions. The action quickly ended when with a wave of his wand Voldemort shot a sickly yellow spell that sped towards him. Quickly, Harry, sidestepped it, rolling to dodge two more spells.

"Harry!" A voice barked.

Whoever called his name nearly distracted him as Voldemort cast another dark spell, forcing Harry to raise a shield. He knew without a doubt as he heard loud steps of the person approaching behind him that it was none other than his godfather Sirius. Silently Harry cursed as he once again rolled to the side once again another incoming spell coming from Voldemort. Harry could tell the man was getting annoyed as his continued defensive role in the duel. Quickly as he could manage before another spell came his way Harry took a quick peek in Padfoot's direction. His godfather Sirius was running towards him, Remus following behind him as he traded spells with the three LeStranges, making an effort in protecting Sirius from his enraged cousin Bellatrix.

As they approached Harry yelled, "I'm sorry Padfoot, this is my fight!"

Sirius having clearly heard his godson wore a confused expression until it slowly dawned in horror. The animagus watched his godson, chant under his breath and the tip of his wand glow a faint blue. Sirius realized what Harry was doing, he was casting a ward.

"No Harry!" Sirius yelled.

Unfortunately, Harry's godfather was too late as a dome-shaped ward surrounded their duel. Trapping Harry, Voldemort and the man's familiar inside. Cursing silently, Sirius could only watch in horror as he collided against the strong ward his godson cast, grunting in pain upon impact.

He watched as on the other side of the shield like ward, he saw Jamie banging on the dome attempting to physically damage it to join his brother.

"Sirius watch out!" Remus called.

Quickly, he dodged an incoming killing curse cast by his cousin Bellatrix. Said woman cackled; attempting to cast another dark curse at him when to their surprise Molly Weasley joined the fray distracting her. Remus was meanwhile handling Rabastan and Rodolphus LeStrange, the werewolf managing on his own.

Bellatrix cackled in delight in seeing the Weasley woman while casting a spell and taunted, "Hmm, what will happen to your children when I've killed you?"

"YOU - WILL - NOT - HARM - MY - CHILDREN!" screamed Mrs. Weasley, reacting with incredible speed casting a spell in return.

Bellatrix only replied with an exhilarated laugh, angering the woman further. In reply, Molly's curse hit Bellatrix squarely on the chest as the death eater was unable to dodge in time. Bellatrix mocking smile froze, her eyes widening as her body toppled over, the woman now dead at the hands of Molly Weasley.

* * *

Meanwhile, Voldemort was unaware of his best lieutenant's demise questioned the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Impressive, casting a modefied ward on your own. You're a Ward Master I presume?" the dark lord asked as he gazed critically at his opponent's ward.

Harry neither denied it nor confirmed it, he was technically fully qualified to be a Ward Master having passed his NEWTS and OWLS, but he was unable to take up the career due to the war and his role in it. But now was not the time to think of such things as he grew frustrated because he was unable to take an offensive stance, instead of casting Impedimenta.

Like the many spells sent his way, Voldemort replied with a cold laugh as he batted the spell away with a wave of his wand, casting another curse in retaliation. Mockingly he asked, "Do you think you can beat me, Potter?"

"Let's find out." Harry quickly replied as he sidestepped the curse. Once again the dark lord grew annoyed with Harry dodging his many spells. With a flick of his wrist, Voldemort silently cast several dark curses that sailed towards him.

Harry was silently thankful for his quick seeker reflexes as he evaded most of them until he recognized the familiar dark blue of the blasting curse. Unfortunately, he was too late as although he dodged it, the spell hit the floor near his feat the blast knocking him off his feet as he was thrown at the barrier he cast. Unimaginable pain swept Harry's body as he fell to the ground, his ears ringing and was pretty sure he broke his leg.

"Relashio!" and "Confrigo!" were the two spells Harry was able to hear while several others sped his way, forcing Harry to role since he didn't have enough time to attempt to stand on his feet. Unfortunately, one of the spells, the cutting curse he assumed hit him near his left arm forcing him to hiss in pain. When he was a good distance away, he attempted to stand again while holding back the pain only to stumble in pain due to his broken leg. Gritting his teeth Harry watched as Voldemort walked slowly towards him, smirking at his current state. Watching as Voldemort's wand glowed, a clear sign he was going to cast an unforgivable. With no time to lose, he muttered the cutting curse under his breath.

"Crucio!"

The two spells passed each other, the unforgivable landing squarely on his chest as his own curse neared Voldemort. Sadly, Harry didn't notice his wrong aim as pain coursed through his body, unimaginable pain that he could compare to many knives stabbing his body repeatedly. At first, he yelled in pain and surprise then, using as much Oculmancy and pain tolerance he manages to reign his screams into quiet grunts of pain. So this was what it felt being under the torture curse. Vaguely, Harry recalled wondering how painful the curse was as Moody described the unforgivable in detail. Now that he experienced it himself, Harry swore he'd never want to experience it again. To his surprise, however, the curse was lifted. Instead of seeing Voldemort looking at him with his mad gaze he noticed the man clutching his chest a big slash like wound which was no doubt from a cutting curse, Harry's eyes widened in realization, it was from his cutting curse. Confused he looked behind him to see a portion of the ward he cast glowing briefly, his curse most likely having bounced off since it took longer to hit the man than expected.

Looking back at the said dark lord, he met Voldemort's furious gaze. With a big grin gestured to his battered body that looked worse for wear and was still shaking from the Cruciatus Curse, "An eye for an eye, am I right?"

Angered, Voldemort hissed in fury.

* * *

"Remus, how do we break this?!" Sirius was hysterical now as he continued his attempts on breaking his godson's ward. He tried casting multiple spells that he knew, sadly they only bounced off and the shield like ward remaining in touch. Even a simple finite didn't do the job.

"I don't know Sirius, you know Harry, always experimenting." Then looking at the ward more closely gestured "This isn't an ordinary ward."

"But-"Sirius was cut off by a loud cry of pain, the two Marauders immediately looking towards its source. Harry was kneeling on the ground, his whole body shaking in pain under the Cruciatus Curse, causing Voldemort to react with a cold laugh. Sirius knew Harry wouldn't survive much longer against the man. He had to do something.

Looking around across the room, Sirius' eyes landed on the familiar red hair of a Weasley, Bill Weasley. Without a moment to lose Sirius attempted to rush over and drag the man towards the ward.

"Wait, Sirius!" Remus called, as he struggled to hold up the shield charm against the LeStrange brothers.

Knowing what Remus meant, Sirius quickly ducked at an incoming dark coloured spell neared his head, which was probably cast by Rodolphus when the man had an opening. Recovering from the hasty dodge, he then stood up straight and waving his hands like an idiot and yelled, "Bill! Bill!"

As expected, said man looked over his shoulder and saw him. The man was partnered with his father Arthur Weasley as the two duelled against Thicknesse.

To Sirius, what seemed like the hundredth time as he called the man's name said person yelled back in response, "I'm kind of busy at the moment Sirius!"

Sirius thought it was true, as he saw Bill holding up a shield while Arthur continued to attack the death eater. But now was not the time, Harry in danger and although no longer under the torture curse he turned around to see the two firing spells that were locked against each other. The spells were connected to what Sirius could describe as the colour bright gold. Harry himself looked considerably weakened, as though he was unable to hold on much longer. He knew then Harry needed their help now, more than ever.

"Hurry up then!" he called back.

Bill could only nod as he threw several more spells against the death eater. But before he could retaliate he heard his father's voice beside him.

"You should go, Bill."

He could only look at his father, "Pardon?!"

"They need you, Harry needs you. You're a great Curse-breaker Bill. I've seen you tear down multiple of Harry's wards in your mock duels." Arthur replied.

Bill could only respond looking between him and Thicknesse, "But-"

His father quickly cut him off, "Go on then! If your mother can take down Bellatrix, surely I can handle my own against Thicknesse?"

With only a quick moment to look at his father in concern, he quickly dashed towards the glowing ward, passing by many duels as he approached Sirius who continued to pound on the dome-like shield. Passing by Sirius, Bill approached the ward and crouched down to inspect it closely. For what seemed like less than a minute was a brief silence, Sirius helping Remus against the LeStrange's as he continued to gaze worriedly at the ward.

"Damn it, Harry!" Bill cursed, ending the brief silence.

"What? What's wrong?" Sirius demanded.

"I can't tear these wards right away. It's not a normal one that's for certain - I don't think I've ever encountered one like this."

"Harry invented it then?" Remus asked turning around to face them.

Bill nodded as he continued to prod the ward with his wand.

"But you can still tear them down right?" Sirius asked.

"I can, but it'll take longer than usual. I have to be careful with tearing this one down; it's bound to Harry's magical core meaning his magic is powering this ward. That's why he's having a lot more difficulty facing Voldemort. One wrong move and I can weaken him considerably, which will be fatal since he's duelling him."

"Well get to it then, we don't have much time!" Sirius barked, although a little more harsh than usual.

"Sirius!" Remus reprimanded, then he turned to Bill, "Alright, we'll cover you so don't worry about getting attacked from behind. Just tear it as fast as you can without harming Harry."

Crouching back down his wand glowing faintly Bill chanted and then paused briefly to reply, "Already on it, I'll be tearing down a small portion for you guys to quickly run in!"

The two Marauders nodded and turned around as Rodolphus and Rabastan approached them once again. Rodolphus looking more peeved than usual due to the death of wife.

* * *

"You can't win." Voldemort gestured to his wounds. "When I'm done with you Potter there'll be nothing standing my way against your brother. He will die by my hand one way or another!"

Groaning in pain Harry stood up once again, his legs shaking as they were unable to hold the weight of his body. Leaning against the barrier he made he realized he was backed into the corner now. With his leg probably broken, it was a wonder how he could stand at all. Ahead he spotted Voldemort moving, walking towards him. Then, as he neared he grabbed the collar of his shirt lifting him up to face him. The sound of hissing soon met his ears as he attempted to struggle in the man's grasps still in pain from his beaten body. Glancing to his left he saw Voldemort's familiar slither towards him and his master, preparing to strike.

Voldemort who noticed his face morph into trepidation upon seeing the serpent smirked, "She's hungry, perhaps I should let her deal with you instead?"

Harry could only chuckle he had a feeling the Crucio affected his brain somehow. Blood dripped from his mouth, no doubt due to internal bleeding. Due to the blood, he forced himself to spit on the ground at the man's feet angering the man further as he dropped him to the ground unceremoniously, pain further coursing his body due to his current predicament. With a mad laugh that was horrifically similar to the dark lord to his shock, he looked at his side, as expected Nagini was only an arms reach now.

 ** _"Nagini, deal with him will you?"_**

Hearing the Parsel command, Harry waited for only a brief moment then with as much strength as he could muster summoned his last bit of energy, adrenaline doing the rest as he leapt into action. With his battered arms wrapped around the snake's jaw, he wrestled with the serpent. Using his legs he wrapped around the rest of its body. The serpent fought, using her tail to wrap around his neck suffocating him as he quickly aimed his phoenix feather wand at Nagini's head and cast a dark cutting curse. For a moment, the beast stopped. Knowing it was not over yet, Harry's brow furrowed as he thought hard of the ruby encrusted sword of his house. For what felt like a brief moment Harry thought it wouldn't work but to his surprise the sword materialized, the sword of Gryffindor itself.

Raising the sword he slit Nagini's neck, quickly rolling away as felt the hair on his back raise when he sensed an incoming curse sailing in his direction. Still, on the ground, Harry laughed, watching briefly as serpents body turned to ash, the sword now rested in Harry's side. Briefly, Harry recalled his mentor's words, only a true Gryffindor can summon the great sword itself. The old man who Harry was loathed to admit it was right.

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed.

Instead of dodging this time, Harry summoned a pile of stone nearby to block the incoming unforgivable. The killing curse sailed straight towards the stone, tearing the object into pieces. Some of the broken stone hit Harry's chest, the emerald light of the curse lighting the locket Harry wore on his neck. Said locket glowed the familiar green that Voldemort recognized, halting him from casting another spell.

Salazar Slytherin's locket, the heirloom of his ancestors was cracked, the dark magic empty from within.

Voldemort's eyes burned with fury, "You destroyed it?!"

Harry gave a crooked grin, "Now I've purged all six of them!"

With a roar of frustration, Voldemort quickly responded, "Avada Kedavra!"

Knowing what's to come to Harry also cast his own spell, "Bombarda Maxima!"

As expected when the brother wands met the two spells connected forming a narrow stream of golden light. Harry felt his wand vibrate as struggled to grip his phoenix wand tightly. To his surprise, he looked down no longer struggling from the weight of his own body. Harry looked down confused, his eyes widened when his feet were lifted from the ground unexpectedly. Priori Incanterium, so this is what it was. He looked at Voldemort and realized he was also in the same predicament as him. Knowing that the reverse spell won't last forever Harry prepared to leap as he ended the connection moving to the side as an invisible force once again knocked him back towards the barrier he created. Heaving slightly, Harry looked up to see Voldemort knocked towards the barrier on the other side. This was his chance, Voldemort was weakened and he needed to use this opportunity before the dark lord recovered.

Still lying flat on the ground, he watched as Voldemort stood up limping slightly towards him. Without a moment to lose he raised his phoenix wand. Harry knew he wouldn't survive this battle. His vision was blurry now as he gazed at Voldemort. After coughing up some blood he aimed his wand at the blurry form of what he knew was the dark lord.

His arm shook as he held his wand in a vice grip nearly yelling, ""If I'm going to die today, I'll take you along with me!"

Harry's wand glowed briefly, Voldemort's eyes widened in realization. Quietly he finished is spell as he muttered in his battered voice, "Fiendfyre."

Flames forming gigantic serpents, chimeras and dragons streamed from his wand running towards Voldemort. Harry saw the man react by summoning water against the flames creating lots of steam making him laugh. Merlin he truly had gone insane. But his brief moment of insanity ended when the hand he was using to hold his wand burst into pain. The smell of burnt flesh wafted to his nose. Reacting to the pain Harry dropped his wand, clutching his burnt hand towards his chest. Harry noted briefly that a large portion of his arm including his hand was unrecognizable. He watched as his wand hit the ground damaged as the cursed fire reached for his wand and disintegrated it into ash. His wand was destroyed.

"You fool!" Voldemort yelled as he attempted to control the flames. No, that couldn't happen. Harry needed the cursed fire to do its job. He sat up, leaning against the blue ward behind him. His damaged hand reached a hidden pocket in his robe. Harry's burnt hand grasped the familiar feeling of elder wood running it between his fingers. Struggling to release the wand he took a calm breath and raised the Elder Wand. Feeding less magic towards the Barrier Wards he used the last bit of his magic, emptying his magical core he cast his last spell accepting death.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled, matching his own spell with his. It was like the Priori Incanterium as the two spells connected with the exception of no golden beam and being lift off your feet.

The two spells met red against green. Harry could tell Voldemort was also struggling to hold the spell. The two of them ignored the cursed fire that surrounded them. Putting all his emotion and raw power into the spell he looked up, determination crossing his face. Quietly Harry spoke,

"It's over Tom; you won't be able to kill anyone ever again. Even if I lose we'll both die. "

Instead of responding, the look of surprise and slight fear that crossed Voldemort's face was all that was needed. The Elder Wand overpowered Voldemort's own wand. Like what happened fifteen years ago, the curse rebounded hitting the dark lord firmly in the chest.

Voldemort was knocked down by the impact and landed on his back with a heavy thud, his life quickly leaving his body.

Hence, death finally took the man who evaded her for so long.

Harry watched as Voldemort's body, like Nagini, disintegrated into ash, leaving behind the dark robe that Voldemort once wore. Laughing in relief, Harry laid his head back down on the ground, everything was happening too fast. The world spun around him, making him dizzy as he looked at the cursed fire that approached him, hungry to destroy anything in sight. His head throbbed, the scar on his forehead causing lots of headaches. Sighing in pain and relief he looked towards where Voldemort's body once stood, replaced by the cursed fire. As the Fiendfyre came closer, the searing heat causing his eyes to water he felt unimaginable pain as the fire crept his good leg and up to his damaged arm, he couldn't feel the death stick in his grasp, as the flames neared his face. Already knowing what's to come he waited, only to his surprise it didn't come. Where was death?

Breathing haggardly, Harry no longer felt the sweltering heat near his face. Instead, he felt several hands gripping his body, dragging him away from the Fiendfyre. He knew they were too late now, there was nothing they could do.

"HARRY!" Jamie yelled. He ran towards his older brother as fast as he could, their mother trailing behind him.

He was immediately stopped however by Remus, the man grabbed him forcing Jamie to stop.

"Let go of me Moony!" Jamie yelled he fought against Remus slightly guilty that he might have bruised the man.

"I'm sorry Jamie," Remus whispered softly. He glanced briefly at Sirius who was holding Lily.

Just moments ago, Sirius and he were able to take down both Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange. Not long after, Bill was able to tear down a portion of the ward allowing them to enter to quickly drag Harry away from the harsh flames. They continued to work tirelessly to contain the cursed fire as many students, Aurors and Order members joining in to help. The death eaters fleeing when their leader fell and the centaurs emerged out of the forest to join the fray. As many lay injured on the floor Sirius quickly called for help, several healers including Madame Pomfrey that resided in Hogwarts due to the ministry take over quickly approached the injured. James was currently being intended to by two other healers as well.

Looking back at Harry he grunted in pain when Jamie hit his gut fighting to get to him. Sadly, Remus had to hold him back, the healers needed space to heal Harry's broken body. Gazing at Prongslet his body looked worse for wear, half of his body was burnt, his skin was gone and exposing his flesh, his left leg was broken in an odd angle and there was a huge cut running along his left arm. Three healers including Madame Pomfrey worked tirelessly to heal the many bruises and small cuts that littered his body. But it was not enough, the huge cut on his arm could not be healed by a simple healing charm. The blood that heavily leaked from the very wound that needs to be healed quickly to prevent further blood loss. The Matron herself tried to force multiple potions down Harry's throat, only for Harry to cough them out in pain. Pomfrey attempted to cast another diagnostic charm again, Harry batted her wand away, trying to brush off the multiple healers that attempted to hold him down. In response, Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry for a moment, only to drop her wand in sorrow as she looked towards them. At their questioning stares, she gave them a nodded, gesturing them to let go of Jamie and Lily.

* * *

"Harry!" Jamie yelled as Remus let go of him. He ran over towards his brother's body leaning over and taking the other hand that wasn't burnt. "Mom, Harry's not breathing properly."

Jamie looked towards the Matron his eyes wide, "Can't you do something!"

Pomfrey shook her head, "It's not that simple. Magic can't heal the burning inflicted by the cursed fire. What's more difficult is Harry won't accept the potions we use to heal his internal bleeding, we can't even force them down as he's already having trouble breathing as it is."

Once again, one of the Matron's subordinate's attempted to cast another diagnostic charm, only for Harry to take his hand out of Jamie's grip to weakly bat their wand away.

Lily who arrived at her son's side grabbed the wrist of the very same arm, "Harry stop it! Can't you see they're trying to help you?"

Harry ignored her pleas, looking at the sky above as he breathed heavily. Straining his eyes open, he turned towards his family.

"I'm sorry."

"Harry?!" Lily cried out.

Jamie looked on, just as worried. He was in shock, one moment their dad was injured then the next Harry was battling Voldemort. Now, he was badly injured and was losing too much blood while struggling to breathe.

Harry looked at the both of them, even glancing towards their dad who was badly injured and was unconscious with other injured Aurors being attended to by healers.

"Mrs. Potter he's losing too much blood."

"Harry no!" Jamie shouted.

Jamie didn't know what to do, feeling overwhelmingly helpless. There was nothing they could do, his mother was panicking and his father was injured badly. Looking at his brother's body his eyes widened slightly in horror. Harry's body was half burnt with almost no skin, his robes torn exposing his body that was littered with bruises and small cuts smeared with blood and ash from the fire.

"I'm fine Jamie."

Harry glanced at his brother's face, a sad smile graced his features as emerald green eyes of their mother's locked into his own.

Jamie swallowed deeply, a tear sliding down his face. "But-"

"No Jamie. Don't apologize, it's not your fault."

Jamie's mouth hung open. How could Harry say something like that, of course, it was his fault. It should have been him not Harry.

Said brother coughed up some more blood trying his best to stay conscious.

"Tell dad it's not his fault. It's no one's fault." Harry then squeezed the hand that held his very own left hand. It was his mother's hand.

Lily Potter cried softly as she brushed the bangs of her son's raven-haired locks, "Oh Harry."

Harry only smiled in response, coughing another fit of blood. Lily felt her son's hand grow limp in her arms as Harry leaned his head to the side, staring ahead to gaze at where her husband laid further ahead, being attended to by a healer. Lily watched as Harry's eyes, her eyes glazed, the life from within vanishing. What was left was a content smile that remained on his lips. His stomach no longer rising, he stopped breathing Lily realized. Putting her head to his chest she heard silence, not a sound of her son's heart beating. He was dead.

Holding the limp body of her son clutching him close to her chest she cried, nearly screaming, begging for Harry to wake up. While Jamie was watching, tears falling down his cheek as he silently cried over the loss of his brother.

The occupants in the room could only watch in sorrow as their hero died. Those who knew the young man personally joined the two in their grief. Sadness washed over the hall, the loss was great.

* * *

 _Will my father be alright?_

Harry batted the healer's wand a second time, he spoke softly of calm words to his mother and brother. He winced slightly as the small movement only increased the pain in his body. Merlin, the woman lied to him when she said it was painless. At least some parts of his body he couldn't feel a thing now. Turning his head towards the direction he knew where his father lay and questioned,

 _Bloody hell, just answer the damn question, will you?_

Although his vision was blurry, she was the only exception. Harry could see her perfectly. The woman gave him a mocking smile as she loomed over the hazy figure of what Harry knew was his father and a healer. Looking at him she raised an eyebrow,

 _Unfortunately yes._

With her response, Harry could only help but smile in content. Making sure, he saw the hazy form of his father's stomach rising, a clear sign that his father was breathing, that he was alive. Sighing in relief, Harry coughed out some more blood watching her approach him slowly. He was thankful he managed to convince the Centaurs to fight. Of course, they only agreed should he defeat Voldemort. At least with them and the remaining witches and wizards that survived, the death eaters would be forced to run. Another danger prevented.

Easing himself for death's embrace Harry watched her offer him her hand, the woman was now in front of him.

 _Are you ready?_

Harry didn't need to nod, she already knew the answer. As he embraced death, the last thing Harry felt was the pain leaving him and the heat from the cursed fire he felt running through his veins subsided. Like his ancestor centuries ago, Harry greeted death as an old friend and went with her to the next world.

* * *

 **AN: If I wrote anything wrong (spelling, grammar and etc.) please don't kill me, I admit my writing is not the best (*Cries in the corner*). I might have mentioned it in my other stories that writing fight scenes is difficult for me (that's why I write in the first place; to have fun and improve my writing) so if you're not satisfied I'll try my best to improve my writing next time. I did try my best to stick close to the books (sort of) so some scenes will be similar to the book/ movie.**

 **Just to clear things up, canon Harry is basically my current OC Jamie. My Harry is born in 1978, not 1980 when canon Harry was born. Meaning, Jamie came out as the 'supposed' Boy-Who-Lived. Also, Harry was a part of Hogwarts' first years in 1989 (the same year as Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley and etc.). That explains why he is friends with the Weasley twins and many other characters who were much older than canon Harry. If you're still confused, things will make sense as the story goes. (In fact, I don't need to explain it in the AN but I just thought it might be best to give you readers a heads up just in case)**

 **Please review; I always value your opinions.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elina Peverall;)**


	4. Ch: 3 A Seeker’s Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all credits go to the author J K Rowling. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this!**

 _ **Jamie is the youngest son of the Potters, the Boy-Who-Lived. His older brother is Harry Potter, a boy who will do whatever it takes to protect his family. How far will Harry go to protect Jamie as the war continues across magical Britain? The prophecy is told once again and the truth is then revealed. (Rewrite of original The Price of Love)**_

 **AN: Thank you so much for those of you who have said you'd enjoy the fanfic so far. It really helps when you review and give me some feedback. Don't worry if you thought last chapter was the end of this fanfic, this story has only just begun. I'd call the last chapter the initial incident if you'd ask me. There's still lots to go and I will admit I've thought of a good ending to this story. I hope you enjoy! Once again thankyou for reviewing!**

* * *

 **September 2nd, 1994**

Immense pain coursed through Harry's body. Fighting back another yell, he bit his lip instead to silence the scream of surprise that nearly left his lips. Merlin, what was this? He couldn't breathe properly due to the strange smoke clogging his lungs. Harry's body felt as though it was being boiled alive. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that someone must have cast a blood boiling curse at his back. But Harry knew for a fact that was not true, no one in the right mind would risk casting a dark curse like that with the threat of alerting the Headmaster. The ancient school wards that have been up since the founder's time would have alerted Dumbledore immediately. After all, Harry would know this; he'd been studying to be a Ward Mater and was particularly curious about the wards that protected their school.

Speaking of which, now was not the time to be thinking about this. As he continued to lie on the ground, his body shaking in pain, Harry heard loud yells that he couldn't exactly comprehend; his vision didn't help either as he could only see their hazy forms approach his body. Taking another deep breath, Harry was thankful however when the pain suddenly subsided. The fire that he felt in his veins and the smoke that he was inhaling vanished, allowing him to breathe properly once again. Groggily he attempted to stand, only for his disorientation leading him to fall back down on the floor on his rear. In response, he heard the familiar sound of laughter that he knew all too well. Sighing, he didn't need to see them know who they were. They were the twins, Fred and George Weasley. Damn them!

Groaning in pain from the impact when he landed on the floor, Harry gave up in his attempt to stand and sat up instead, leaning the upper part of his aching body on the wall of the school's courtyard. While most of the pain had vanished, what was left was a dull ache and some stinging in his limbs. But what hurt the most was his brain, he felt as though it was about to explode. Letting out another groan he held his head in his right hand, looking up slightly at the twins to glare at them. Harry had no doubt in his mind it was due to them that he was in his current predicament.

Muffling another laugh, Fred leaned over his twin George, catching the glare Harry sent their way,

"Alright Harry?"

Said person didn't reply for a moment, till half a second later, the two Weasley twins nearly tripped over themselves when they dodged a spell flying their way. The caster of the very spell was none other than their friend Harry himself, who was seething in the floor in rage.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you two?!" Harry yelled, coughing up a bit of blood. Some of the blood ended up on his tongue tasting like copper. Quickly, he used the sleeve of his school robe to wipe some of the blood off his mouth. His action causing his lip to sting briefly, Harry knew then that he must have bit his lip too hard from the pain he experienced moments ago. Without a moment to lose, Harry used his wand once again to cast a quick cleaning charm on the sleeve of his robe to vanish the blood stain.

When Harry's vision finally cleared, he stood up once again, no longer dizzy. Thankfully, he didn't fall a second time and instead looked towards Fred and George. The Weasley twins were on the floor due to the hasty dodge that they did moments ago. Unprepared for Harry's attack in the tight space they were in George tripped over Fred when he took a step back and fell on top of him. The older twin groaned in pain when he ended up being the cushion for his younger twin's fall.

Seeing the two fall flat on the ground, Harry suppressed a smirk at the comical sight. They deserved this for whatever they did to him moments ago. Sighing again, Harry raised his wand directly in front of them as he stood over them, "Well?"

It had been the second day of Harry's sixth year and the class had already begun. Only yesterday, Dumbledore announced that the school's quidditch matches against the houses would be cancelled in favour of the Triwizard tournament that Hogwarts would be hosting this year. Of course, with the said announcement, the school's many occupants were filled with excitement many of them wanting to be chosen as the champion for Hogwarts. Harry and Lee both knew Fred and George were planning something themselves to pass the age line Dumbledore set up in the hopes that one of them may be the champion. Knowing this, Harry planned to get away from all of it by spending his break after the long day of classes to read a book in his favourite spot in the courtyard. The spot which he chose and currently sat was one of the many alcoves in the school's courtyard particularly hidden from most people's view. It was the perfect place to read his book and finish his assignment away from the chaos and distract him from the many other problems in his life. Of course, said spot just happened to be one of their many gathering spots. Fred and George often used this place to experiment with their products they plan to sell when they graduate from Hogwarts. Speaking of experiments, Harry looked down to where his book sat on the floor. Beside the book was the pumpkin juice that he had thankfully not knocked over during his little seizure; that he asked Dobby to bring over when he decided to rest behind the alcove. The very same drink that Harry briefly recalled did not taste exactly like the juice itself.

"Relax Harry, we just wanted to see if it would work," George spoke up.

Harry glanced their way and saw that the two must have recovered from the fall since they were both no longer on the ground on top of each other but standing up straight instead. He sighed subconsciously running his hand through his hair a normal habit of his, "And you thought it was a great idea to just spike my drink with whatever potion you botched up. Do you realize the potions side effects were pretty bad? Was it meant to feel like a blood boiling curse?!"

"No Harry! It wasn't meant to feel like that."

"Yeah mate, you weren't supposed to feel anything at all?"

For a moment Harry didn't believe them, but then again, these were his friends and knowing them their pranks and the products they made were usually harmless. Calming down, he took the half-empty jug of spiked pumpkin juice and examined it curiously as he asked,

"Alright, then what was it supposed to do?"

Fred quickly snatched the juice from his hand and looked at it as well. Meanwhile, George decided to respond, "Come on Harry isn't it obvious?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's one of our products of course. If you said side effects then I assume whatever you felt must've hinted what it is."

Thinking back, Harry recalled parts of his body feeling numb while the rest was filled with pain. The blood in his veins felt as though it were lit on fire, he had difficulty breathing as if he inhaled too much smoke and his vision was blurry. Add the symptoms all up and it felt like he was under some dark curse, the very thought made him shiver. Merlin if there was one way to describe it Harry would compare it to being burned by cursed fire – but thinking hard on it that didn't make any sense, it couldn't possibly be that bad. Maybe he was overreacting, the really lethal dark spells like the torture curse were probably a hundred times worse. But what pain, burning and smoke have to do with some Weasley product of theirs?

"I'm sorry George but I was too busy falling down in pain to guess what it was."

Fred stopped examining the jug and used his wand to banish his pumpkin juice, "It's for one of the toffees we were making. You already know about that actually. The potion was supposed to make steam come out of your ears and nostrils."

Toffees… Harry remembered it was Lee's idea to make a box filled with different colours and flavours with a surprise twist. Thinking about Lee where was he anyway?

Harry shook his head as he stored the book in his bag and swung it on his back, "But why me? I thought Lee was your guinea pig?"

That's when he caught it when he saw the panic in both their eyes as George replied, "Well you see Harry-"

"Lee is-"Fred quickly cut off his younger twin.

"A little busy-"

"At the moment," Fred and George ended it saying the exact same thing word for word. The twin speech, normally it would amuse him but at the moment he just sighed in exasperation,

"What did you do to Lee?"

Harry knew they must have done something. He'd expected Lee to meet with him at the moment since they both expected Fred and George to be busy with their many projects. Harry himself planned on working with Lee on their potions essay but assuming his friend was late he had decided to work on it and when finished opted to read only to be interrupted by twins and their potion. After all, although being the son of Lily Potter, a close friend of Professor Snape, he was also the son of James Potter. He'd rather spend his break on his essay then invoking Snape's wrath, which he knew would be tenfold due to being the son of Prongs. He winced slightly; thank goodness he was treated with respect and some indifference most of the time, he was warned by his mother to treat Snape with as much respect as possible. Unlike his brother however who seemed to be harbouring most of their father's persona, giving Snape more of a reason to pick on him. Surprisingly enough, Fred and George were also treated with indifference since they were quite talented in class. It did make sense though since most of their products were made with the help of potions.

"Ummm, Lee is…" George glanced nervously at his brother.

"He's being held back at the moment. There's a-"

Before Fred could continue, the three friends were interrupted by the familiar yell of a Scottish woman,

"Mr. Fred and George Weasley!"

Fred and George panicked. Chuckling slightly at their predicament, Harry leaned on the corner of the alcove and peaked ahead, careful not to be seen. Further ahead in the courtyard he could see Professor McGonagall clearly furious as she strode in their direction. Squinting slightly, Harry looked behind her to find Lee nervously following after the woman, attempting to hold her back in a respectful manner. Ahh Lee, even with the guinea pig treatment that he'd been bestowed upon in exchange for the friendship with the twins he was still the ever loyal friend who wouldn't let the two get in trouble. Huh, loyal.

Briefly, Harry wondered if the hat ever considered Lee for Hufflepuff. Then again, Harry questioned why he was friends with the twins, like Lee the two of them were always dragged into trouble, into many lost points and detentions. The twins always needed more hands for the more complicated pranks. But then again, it was that trouble that led to their friendship is so much fun. There was never a dull moment in his life at Hogwarts due to Fred and George. It was actually thanks to the twins and Lee that he was given a reprieve from the dark thoughts that have been plaguing him all summer.

Harry shook his head as he looked at Fred and George, the two were on their knees in front of him, giving him their best puppy dog eyes. It must have been really bad for them to be begging. With a big grin, he gestured ahead, "McGonagall is coming this way with Lee following behind her." Then he raised an eyebrow smirking slightly "What did you two do to get her this mad? She looks pretty incensed."

"That doesn't matter at the moment, please Harry, get us out of here!" Fred yelled gesturing to his bag.

Harry knew what he meant, his bag held the invisibility cloak that they needed to escape without McGonagall seeing them. He's tried his best in his first year to hide the cloak from his friends, but he failed terribly – he'd learned his lesson then, nothing could escape the Weasleys notice. Well almost cloak, there was one secret Harry had that he kept close to his chest and he'd be damned if they found out about it. Speaking of the cloak, Merlin only knows what they'd do to the school if they used it in their pranks.

"Why should I help you? You guys spiked my drink."

George didn't respond but peeked over his shoulder instead,

"I know you're there Mr. Weasley!"

Sure enough, the footsteps got louder as they approached. George quickly retracted his head and hid behind the alcove.

"Bloody hell Harry, she's coming! Take the bloody cloak out and help us escape!"

Ah, this was just too good to be true. Harry knew he had a perfect opportunity to get something out of this. Taking the invisibility cloak out from his bag, he offered his right hand out,

"How about we make a deal? Swear on the Marauders that you'll never use me as a guinea pig ever again without my permission."

"What! You can't do that," Fred protested.

"Mr. Weasley, come out this instance." McGonagall then yelled, "and your brother too!"

Harry silently laughed, judging by the distance of the voice, if they ran out of the alcove now they'd be seen. They needed the invisibility cloak if they didn't want to face a month's worth of detentions. Knowing the twins, Harry knew they valued their time this year to work on their other products and to figure out how to get past the age line.

Harry smirked at them, "You bet I can and you better hurry up. She's coming."

George sighed clearly giving up and took his hand, "Alright, it's a deal, Harry."

He then attempted to grab the cloak only for Harry to move it away from his reach, "Nuh-uh, both of you have to swear on it first."

Harry watched as the two twins sighed in defeat and spoke, he made sure they said the right words,

"We swear on the Marauders that we'll never use our products on you without asking your permission."

"Enough Mr. Jordan! You're in trouble as well," All three of them tensed when they heard McGonagall's voice around the corner. Harry winced slightly; he didn't consider Lee who was already caught by the Headmistress.

"The cloak Harry!"

He quickly snapped out of his daze, "Oh, right." He took the invisibility cloak and laid it over top of all three of them,

"Careful while moving, the cloak isn't that big to cover all three of us properly."

"Don't worry, we know Harry. Just hurry up will you?"

Harry nodded, quickly they took a step out of the alcove, one foot at the time and watched as Professor McGonagall turned towards where they last stood,

"Mr. Jordan, where are they?"

Lee was forced to meet their Professor's gaze and stuttered slightly as he looked behind the woman to find the spot empty,

"I - I don't know Professor."

Before Harry could further listen into their conversation he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Glancing to his left he saw Fred gesturing for them to continue. He nodded, it was better to get moving just in case he might get caught. Harry also knew he needed to complete his end of the bargain.

Sorry, Lee.

"Are you certain Mr. Jordan?!"

* * *

They were laughing like idiots. Harry knew it, but he didn't care. As soon as they were a good distance away from the furious Headmistress Harry stuffed his cloak back into his bag. He was chuckling slightly as the three of them ran through the crowded corridor, bumping into dozens of students that passed us.

"Watch it!"

"McGonagall's looking for you two!"

"What did you three do this time?"

"Careful!"

"What did you guys do to our common room?!"

"Harry you're in on it too?!"

He tried his best to suppress a smirk, Lee and he let other's think what they wanted when it came to the pranks that their friends set up. Of course, they had a small hand in them, sometimes even dishing out the ideas themselves, but it was mostly Fred and George that did most of the work. Lee and he at least had the decency not to have most of the professor's annoyance on them. Let Fred and George face the multiple detentions bestowed upon them. Luckily, being friends with them for so long you tend to learn a few ways to prank others without getting caught. When a particular person annoyed Harry or even his brother, he'd sometimes prank them and pin the blame on the twins, which often works in most cases.

Not all of them of course. Sometimes it was impossible to cover his tracks.

Harry knew for a fact that he was able to pin the fault on the twins when he managed to prank the annoying brat Malfoy. Jamie still owed him for that one. Merlin no wonder the hat considered him a Slytherin.

Shaking his head he let out an exhilarated laugh when he saw Fred to his left who tripped on a Ravenclaw's foot, sprawling the poor student's books all over the floor. Rushing over, he picked up one of the books and put it in her hands,

"Sorry about that."

Before he could even let the Ravenclaw speak he continued on his sprint across the corridor. Fred and George were slightly ahead of him due to his quick stop. The run across the huge castle was starting to tire him and when he finally caught up the two he glanced towards them and saw them beginning to pant.

He decided to run ahead of them to lead them away. Turning the final corridor that leads to the exit of the school to the Quidditch pitch stopped, waiting for Fred and George. The two were not far behind him and when they reached him they stopped beside him, panting slightly. The twins quickly recovered from and silence fell upon them a brief moment. All three of them were staring at one another then back behind them towards the corridor they ran from as though McGonagall would appear any moment.

When said Professor didn't appear at any moment Fred let out a laugh, "We're alive!"

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed at Fred's antics, George following on beside him. When the laughter died down he looked at them curiously,

"What did you two do to make her that furious? That's the angriest I've seen her."

"We may have flooded the common room."

Flooded, that was definitely not a failed potion attempt. Upon seeing the doubt on his face Fred then added, "By accident."

"Again?"

"It was an accident, Harry! Last time was just a prank, this time we never meant it to happen."

"Then why in Merlin's name did you experiment with your products in the common room?"

"Well, we-"

Before Harry could let George continue he quickly cut him off, "You know what, don't tell me. I don't even want to know."

The twins both huffed in response, which he ignored. Sighing he stood up straight and raised his wand to cast a Tempus. Judging by the spell, he had enough time to see her. Harry couldn't wait to talk to her for much longer, if he could, he would have talked to her yesterday, but with the long journey to the castle and the feast he didn't have the time and was too exhausted.

"Alright, Harry?" Fred asked

He looked up and cancelled the spell, "I'm fine. I'll see you in the common room later."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't respond but instead turned around towards the exit outside.

Fred and George were surprised at seeing their friend leave so soon. Where was he going? Quickly, before Harry was out of ears to reach George called out,

"Wait, Harry! I hear Alicia's looking for you. Maybe she's back in the common room."

The twins tried their best to hide a small smirk when they saw Harry's form pause. They saw the raven-haired teen glance back at them,

"You're one to talk George; we both know she's with Angelina right now!"

At Harry's reply, the two chuckled and just when Harry is outside walking towards the Quidditch pitch

Fred calls out "Wait! Who's going to help us out now on our potions essay?"

"I thought the two of you were good at potions?"

Before even the two of them responded, Harry was too far away to hear them. Technically both of them knew they weren't hopeless in Potions, but they knew Harry was always better than them in the theory specifically writing the essays. With Harry's help, they were certain that they would get a good mark on it. Oh well, since Harry was going out the two assumed he was probably meeting the others at the Quidditch pitch. How wrong they were.

* * *

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry looked up ahead, his gaze landed on the familiar Hufflepuff who called his name. It was none other than Cedric Diggory one of his many rivals in Quidditch. Harry noticed the scene he stumbled upon when he neared the Quidditch pitch was an ongoing game that must have paused on his arrival. Not an official quidditch game of course, since they were cancelled due to that year's Triwizard Tournament but one for fun. To his surprise, the players were from all four houses, judging by the colours they wore, red, blue, yellow and green.

Cedric flew over and landed on a patch of grass next to him, not long after, Roger Davies the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team followed after him. The two captains approached him,

"You want to join?" Cedric asked.

If he had the time, he'd say yes. Unfortunately, Harry needed to get this over with and resented the fact that he'd have to say no. Perhaps next time before the other schools arrive there'd be another game he could play in.

Before Harry could respectfully decline Roger spoke up,

"Yeah Harry, you can join my team, we need a killer seeker like you."

Hearing their fellow player's response Cedric huffed in annoyance, "Oi hands off of him, I offered to join first!"

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do with him? The seeker position in your team is already filled up by you. I need a proper seeker, Stimpson's not cutting it!"

Roger quickly responded, only to yelp in pain when a stinging hex hit his arm.

"I heard that Roger!"

"Sorry, Patricia but it's the truth!" Roger called back as he turned to face his fellow Ravenclaw.

"Easy, he could be a chaser. You've seen him replace his brother when he was in the hospital wing,"

Cedric responded to his last question.

"But he's way better as a seeker. On. My. Team."

"But I offered him to join my team first."

"You've already said that!"

Merlin this wasn't going to end anytime soon. Harry sighed at their antics, outside of Quidditch games and practices they friendly towards one another, that was only due to their love for the sport and the respect they held for each other. But during the game, they were downright vicious towards each other. Apparently now, even in a game that wasn't for the school's cup, they were taking it way too seriously. Although he wouldn't be one to talk about that, if he were in their shoes as well, he'd try to get the best player on his team to have a better chance at winning.

"I was hoping you'd show up, but not when the game was starting."

Harry looked up once again to find three of his fellow teammates. They were his friends and housemates, Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

Seeing Alicia's annoyed expression he smirked, "I thought you'd miss me. George said you were looking for me."

"That was earlier when the game didn't even start."

Harry made a show of looking around the pitch, seeing many of the other players were annoyed or bored due to the sudden halt of the game because of their captains' bickering.

"Well that's not my fault; Fred only said you were looking for me. He never mentioned where to find you."

Alicia raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you here? Coming late and judging by your expression and attire it doesn't look like you were planning on playing Quidditch."

Harry didn't answer at that moment. He wasn't even planning to arrive at the Quidditch pitch. His destination was much farther, passed Hagrid's hut.

Suddenly, Alicia's eyes widened in realization, "It's about that thing isn't it?"

"What?"

Alicia knew about the Dumbledore business from last year, he couldn't hide it from her and he needed someone to cover him. But she didn't know everything of course. Alicia didn't know about what had happened this summer and he planned on keeping it that way.

"When are you going to tell me?"

"You know I can't."

Alicia sighed, "I won't push it, you deserve to have a few secrets of your own." She then looked at him

"So I guess you won't be playing then?"

He shook his head.

"Fine. I'll tell them myself."

Harry could only smile in relief as she turned around to face the direction where two captains supposedly stood. Cedric and Roger were now on the ground, it appeared the bickering had escalated into a brawl, the other players cheering their respective captain on.

"You owe me, Harry!" Alicia yelled when she glanced back at him.

He could only smile fondly in response as he watched Alicia push through the crowd of players to break up the small fight. Chuckling slightly as the crowd dispersed and mounted their brooms, he quickly moved away from the scene and took his wand out; he didn't want anyone to follow him.

When he was a good distance away from the Quidditch pitch, he silently cast a Notice – Me – Not charm on himself and continued on his way. He walked through the vast field on the school grounds and occasionally looked behind him to make sure no one was following him. Even with the spell on it was better to make sure just in case. Passing by Hagrid's hut he glanced at the chimney briefly, noticing the smoke coming out. Hagrid must be in their right now; perhaps tomorrow after classes he could visit the half-giant.

Finally making a decision about his plans the next day, he continued on, noticing his surroundings considerably darken. Harry noticed his surroundings becoming much different than the moment prior. He was in the Forbidden Forest now, the very same place forbidden for students to enter, to get it further across it was even in its name. But since when was Harry a stickler for the rules? He was the son of a Marauder; perhaps that's what connected him with the Weasley twins so well.

At a good distance away from the edge of the forest, Harry looked at his surroundings one last time. He made sure no one was around, including the Centaurs and Acromantulas that resided in the forest. When the coast was clear, he sighed in relief and put his hands in the pockets of his robe. Harry waited patiently, fiddling with the stone in his pocket.

He stopped suddenly when he sensed someone approach. Harry quickly jumped into a duelling position ready to attack, only to stop when he recognized the person. He lowered his wand slowly and watched her approach.

She was finally here. And he'd demand answers before he'd let her leave again.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter you'll find out more about the mysterious woman that's mentioned throughout the fanfic. If you've read my original you'll notice that the next chapter follows it. The reason why I wrote this chapter was because I wanted to give you guys an idea of what Harry's life had been like before the battle of Hogwarts happened. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elina Peverall;)**


	5. Ch: 4”So this is goodbye, Harry Potter”

**The Price of Love Rewrite**

 ** _By: Elina Peverall_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credits go to the author J K Rowling. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this!**

 ** _Jamie is the youngest son of the Potters, the Boy-Who-Lived. His older brother is Harry Potter, a boy who will do whatever it takes to protect his family. How far will Harry go to protect Jamie as the war continues across magical Britain? The prophecy is told once again and the truth is then revealed. (Rewrite of original The Price of Love)_**

 **AN: I'm alive. Technically I was supposed to post this chapter sooner but unfortunately, I didn't have the time so... Sorry? Once again, if you've read the Price of Love (my original fanfic) then you'd probably recognize the content in this chapter. I've basically changed a few things from the Price of Love chapter 2 "So this is goodbye Harry Potter." Hope you enjoy!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Anne C.**

* * *

For a brief moment, the woman paused to stare at him. She was no longer pacing in circles around him and was now staring at him clearly amused,

"I don't have a reason to lie to you, Harry. Do you need more than words to believe me?"

He did. Harry wasn't sure what he needed to make him believe her. Then again, they've been in the forest for less than half an hour now. So far, Harry could tell she'd been entirely truthful. Just like the first and previous time they'd met she'd been nothing but honest. Although there were some points in the conversation she'd given him cryptic remarks, he could tell she wasn't lying. Even though he sometimes expressed his doubts she'd always managed to provide evidence to force him to believe her. She really did have no reason to lie to him this time.

And yet, he had to ask. His family's safety was on the line.

Harry nodded silently to her previous question. There was a brief silence, the lull allowing the sounds of the forbidden forest to be heard. Looking back up at her he nearly flinched. Instead of expecting her to be a few steps away from him, she was now directly in front of him, her hand attempting to reach his face.

Quickly he took a step back, "What in Merlin's name are you doing?!"

The woman looked amused, "You need more than words to believe me, so why don't I show you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was she talking about? Not trusting her at all he took a protective stance in front of her. He didn't dare raise his wand on her on purpose, knowing full well it was best not to anger death. Silently, Harry watched as she ignored his protests and took a step into his personal space. With a big grin, she moved his arm away and put her hand on the side of his face. He tensed causing her to chuckle in response,

"You'll thank me later Harry."

Before he could remove her hand from his face, Harry suddenly felt disoriented. A wave of déjà vu hit him. Harry could compare the feeling of entering a Pensieve memory. Taking a deep breath, he blinked several times. When his vision finally cleared Harry could only watch, his eyes widening in horror.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

There was a light rain in Godric's Hollow, but the occupants who were in the village's graveyard didn't mind. For whom would care about getting wet when a person they all cared about would never be seen again? Dozens of wizards and witches who came to support the Potter family stood respectfully back paying their respects. Those who knew the Potters personally and were greatly saddened by the loss of their elder son stood close by watching as an injured Kingsley Shackbolt, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter carried the coffin of magical Britain's Savior.

Suddenly, the sound of a voice reached those who attended, the song nearly startling the magicals. Mary McDonald, a close friend of Lily from Hogwarts continued to sing softly in mourning for the loss of her best friend's son.

The song made Lily cry softly as she held Jamie who offered his support as she watched her husband and many of their close friends carry her eldest son's body to its final resting place. Tears were streaming from her eyes as she tried to suppress the memory of a child who looked like a younger James with her eyes.

In Lily's arms, Jamie watched silently as his only brother's body passed by. Pain and regret filed him; he still remembered what he said to his brother before Harry left and faced Voldemort.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 **Harry arrived home late again; he stumbled in tired and wet from the sudden rain.**

 **"You're late," Jamie stated, his arms were crossed and he was looking at his brother both annoyed and worried.**

 **Harry looked at his younger brother with a sad smile, "Sorry about that, I had things to do."**

 **"And what are they?" he asked.**

 **Harry ignored him as he went into the kitchen looking for something to eat.**

 **"Harry, are you even listening?!"**

 **Harry sighed, turning around to face him, "I am. Now, what would you like to know?"**

 **"Why do you always run off nowadays? Mom and Dad are worried about you, it's not safe to disappear** **with the war getting worse yet you ignore them and continue to do so."**

 **He looked at his older brother who pulled a chair out and sighed as he took a seat. Harry looked tired and weary looking far older than before. He slumped on his seat looking at him.**

 **"Look, Jamie, I know you think I don't care about the war and am just leaving for Merlin knows what. But the truth is… I do care. But I can't tell you, not even mom and dad why I go out. It's best you don't know for now Jamie."**

 **There was a moment of silence between the two brothers until Jamie demanded, "That's all you have to say?"**

 **Harry remained silent, giving him that annoyingly sad smile that he always had when hiding something. Jamie had enough of his brother's antics for the past few days. People were dying as the war continued and Harry remained nowhere in sight. Even worse, he was keeping secrets from him like the adults including their parents. Many of the adults insisted that Jamie should not be involved in Order matters for he was still just a child. He had hopes that even his brother would not hide anything from him but he was wrong.**

 **Jamie clenched his hands and turned to leave, "You know Harry; while you're off doing whatever it is that's so important, Mom, Dad and the Order members are risking their lives by fighting the Death Eaters trying to protect magical Britain." Walking up the stairs he continued, "I suggest you do the same if you really do care."**

 **Walking towards his room he left his brother in the kitchen with those last few words.**

 **Flashback Ended**

* * *

And risking his life he did, Jamie thought bitterly as he remembered the last time he actually spoke to his brother. After that conversation and school started, Jamie remembered ignoring Harry, pretending his brother never existed. It was one of his biggest regrets in life, knowing that Harry was suffering and feeling shame from the treatment his brother bestowed upon him. Not once did they talk to each other. And by the end of Harry's seventh year after the death eaters attack of the school and Dumbledore's death, he finally realized his mistake. Therefore, Jamie tried to make amends by having the courage to talk to his brother again.

But as fate would have it, Jamie was too late. The last time he saw his brother alive before the Battle of Hogwarts was when he took a step off the train. Calling out his brother, Harry barely noticed him but strode away. When Harry walked a good distance away from the crowd he then apparated. Where he went only Merlin knew.

Meanwhile, James Potter felt the heavy weight of his son's coffin as he carried it with the help of his trusted friends and colleagues. The feeling of carrying his son's body was something he thought no father should face. For wasn't it the son who outlived the father, not the other way around? He should have been there in Harry's final moments, but that stupid wound that was now just a scar on his side prevented him from seeing Harry. So injured, that he couldn't even face Voldemort to protect his family instead of his own son. If only he wasn't so reckless in battle and could have avoided that curse that spell that cost him the chance of preventing his son from sacrificing himself.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 **"Dad?"**

 **"Yes, Harry?" James asked looking at his six-year-old son who was watching Lily singing a muggle song to a two-year-old Jamie.**

 **"Why does mom spend more time with Jamie?" he asked sadly.**

 **James gave a soft smile as he carried young Harry off the ground and said simply, "Because your little brother is still really young and needs the help of your mom."**

 **"So does that mean she loves Jamie more than me?"**

 **James shook his head, "No Harry, just like you when you were younger your mom would spend more time with you than even me."**

 **"So will she spend time with me when Jamie is old enough?"**

 **"Of course she would Harry. She'd spend time with both of you no matter what.**

 **Harry looked up and with his mother's eyes lighting up gave him a cute smile. James smiled as well because of how innocent his son was and continued, "But you know something, Harry. Even if your younger brother is old enough for your mom not to be around all the time, as the older brother it's your duty to guide and protect him no matter what. Alright?"**

 **Harry nodded his head and looked back at his younger brother and mother, "I promise dad. I'll protect**

 **Jamie, mom and you no matter what."**

 **Flashback Ended**

* * *

The day quickly passed as those mourned and grieved the loss of the eldest son of the Potters. Many Order members with their families and school friends who knew Harry attended and paid their respects to the Potters. Quickly leaving with only the Potters and the two other Marauders left behind.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry opened his eyes, the scene long since fading away. He continued to gaze at Death in shock as he quickly took her hands off him. Death laughed at his reaction and quickly retracted her claw-like grasp from him.

"So Mr. Harry James Potter, are you still up to the task of defeating the current dark lord of magical Britain?"

It took a moment for Harry to get over his shock.

"Is that what will really happen should I defeat Voldemort?"

Death turned away, "Harry, Harry. Never doubt my vision for what I see in the future will come to pass should you defeat Tom Riddle."

"So my family will live then?"

She sighed in exasperation, "Yes, yes, they'll live. Each one will live a long and happy life. The usual nonsense you'd want to hear."

"Good. That's all I asked for in the first place."

Harry stood up and slowly made his way out.

Death stared on as he left; a small smirk appeared on her lips as she whispered softly, "So this is goodbye, Harry Potter."


	6. Ch: 5 “Damnit Harry”

**The Price of Love**

 _ **By: Elina Peverall;)**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all credits go to the author J K Rowling. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this!**

 _ **Jamie is the youngest son of the Potters, the Boy-Who-Lived. His older brother is Harry Potter, a boy who will do whatever it takes to protect his family. How far will Harry go to protect Jamie as the war continues across magical Britain? The prophecy is told once again and the truth is then revealed. (Rewrite of original The Price of Love)**_

 **AN: Hello everyone! I'm sorry if it took a little longer to upload this one, I was busy working with two different One Shots (Code Geass and Pirates of the Caribbean) I wanted to upload before working on this one. Once again if you've read the original (The Price of Love) this chapter will be similar to it (somewhat). Thank you for reading, following, putting it as favourite and etc. I'm excited to write next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading this one (particularly the ending part because I had a lot of fun writing that part).**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Anne C.**

* * *

Harry James Potter. That was the first thing he read etched onto his brother's gravestone. It was the very same gravestone that marked where his brother's body now laid, death having to take Harry away. It was at that moment that it finally hit Jamie. Harry was dead; he'd never see him again.

"Jamie?"

"Jamie?"

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **It was the cloak. That was the first thing that caught Jamie's wandering gaze as he turned around. Their family cloak laid only meters away abandoned. And surprisingly unscathed he noted with surprise. Somehow, the cursed fire never reached their family's invisibility cloak, as if its bearer never used it. As if Harry, never used it against his duel with Voldemort. How was that possible? It should have-**

 **Jamie then halted his line of thought. Suddenly, the past events crashed down upon him. The memory of Harry facing Voldemort was playing through his was coming at him with his wand raised, Hermione calling out to his name, and a raven-haired young man suddenly appearing in front of him and raising his wand to yell the shield charm as he pushed him out of the way. That person was none other than Harry, Jamie's brother who he hadn't seen in a year, have vanished due to the cloak that Harry must have used when he entered into the hall unnoticed was laid discarded on the ground, meters away from the battle against him and Voldemort. Unnoticed by even himself as he pounded on the blue domed ward Harry cast, watching in horror as his brother was mauled by the monster and nearly burnt to death by the cursed fire. If it weren't for Sirius, Remus and Bill who got there in time to drag Harry's body out of the way Jamie knew then, that he might not be able to speak to Harry one last time. Instead, the last time they would have spoken would be when they argued during summer break.**

 **Flashback Ended**

* * *

"Jamie-"

Jamie turned away from his brother's gravestone. Not truly believing that the name Harry James Potter was on it. Sirius and Remus who stood nearby looked at him in concern.

"Jamie, are you alright?" Sirius asked as he held onto Jamie's shoulder to prevent him from leaving.

He turned around to look at them, "I need a moment to think... Somewhere else."

Brushing off Sirius hand from his shoulder, Jamie walked on; not turning back as he walked away from his older brother's gravestone.

"Wait, Jamie!"

When he continued to ignore him Sirius let out an aggravated sigh as he attempted to catch up to him.

Meanwhile, Lily who had noticed the commotion turned away from their eldest son's gravestone and also looked at Jamie in concern. She looked between Jamie and her husband who stood the closest to Harry's gravestone. James didn't seem to notice Jamie walking away, this made Lily worried. Leaving James' side she took several steps, attempting to catch up with the fleeting form of Jamie who had Sirius following behind him when she felt a hand reach out and grab her left arm.

It was Remus, he had noticed Lily's concerned looks towards the two Potters prior and had stopped her by grabbing her arm. With a reassuring voice, the werewolf answered her questioning gaze, "Don't worry Lily, Sirius and I will catch up to him. We'll take him back to your house; no doubt he needs space to think."

Even though she had Remus assurance, she was still conflicted, "But Remus-"

"No Lily. Jamie needs some time to think-" Remus then gesturing to James who stood further back out of earshot and added, "and so do the both of you as well."

Lily's first reaction was to deny it but before even saying another word, Remus turned around to follow Jamie, Sirius having attempted to catch up with her younger son minutes ago when Remus was talking to her.

She continued to look on as she saw the figures of the two Maurdaurs running after her son who was walking at a slow pace further ahead, nearly exiting the cemetery. Fortunately, Sirius was able to reach Jamie before he was to do so. Remus was running a little faster now to reach the two. After what seemed like less than a minute of conversing, Jamie then slowly nodded and accepted Sirius's offered arm for the two to apparate. Remus, before apparating as well turned around to face them and nodded sadly in goodbye then, turning around on the spot with a wave of his wand he disappeared from the spot, a loud crack could be heard echoing across the cemetery, before silence finally sadly Lily walked slowly back towards her husband and shook his shoulder slightly to get his attention, "James!" She then gestured at the spot they apparated away from, "Jamie, Sirius and Remus left already, did you even notice?"

James didn't look at her but continued to look ahead, "Remus was right, I do need time to think."

When Lily heard him speak for after what seemed like hours she followed her husband's gaze as she corrected him, "We both need time to think."

They remained in the same spot, in front of the gravestone. Lily couldn't stop the silent tears following down her face as she remembered her final moments with her son. Ever so slowly she looked up at her husband.

James was busy, deep in thought as he remembered the past...

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **It was a meadow near a muggle suburb, the grass there was nearly the shade of golden brown the day being as warm as it could possibly be in the summer. James, adjusting his glasses looked at his eight-year-old eldest son.**

 **Harry Potter had his head stuck in one of his books that he borrowed from Sirius silently scowling. Said boy was also fidgeting constantly, not use to wearing muggle clothes, as James remembered him previously complaining about the jeans being too tight. Of course, it was understandable though, even he wasn't used to these muggle clothing, 'How could muggles walk properly if their clothes were always this tight? It was a wonder how even Lily can walk straight while wearing a pair of muggle skinny jeans.**

 **Shaking his head at the strange clothes muggles wear he decided to focus on the main issue,**

 **"You alright Harry?"**

 **His son looked up from his book emerald eyes the same as Lily's pierced him with a stare.**

 **"No."**

 **Harry didn't bother to elaborate further and looked back down at his book. Sighing at his son's antics he pressed on, "Well, care to explain why?... Is it the Dursleys maybe?"**

 **Upon saying the family Harry looked up and snapped his book shut, he groaned loudly, "Do we have to here in the first place? Why bother coming along?"**

 **"Well, there's nothing wrong with visiting family and-"**

 **Harry scoffed, "Family that calls us freaks and wants nothing to do with us."**

 **James sighed, deep down Harry was right the Dursleys wanted nothing to do with them, Vernon even going as far as to call them all freaks in front of Harry and Jamie. That was when he had had enough and held the man at wand point. While he promised Lily he wouldn't harm the man for his wife's sake that didn't mean he couldn't threaten him at least. He would have ignored it if the man called him a freak, having already been called that by Petunia, but no one calls his sons and Lily that. Especially not Vernon Dursley.**

 **Sometimes, James often wondered why Lily still remained in contact with her sister. Currently, the two siblings relationship had been nothing but civil and often tense.**

 **"Dad?"**

 **James turned around to look at his son once again, "Yes Harry?"**

 **"Why do we do this? Why visit them, why still be nice to them after the way they've treated us?"**

 **"Because they're family and I still care for my sister," a voice said quietly.**

 **Both of them turned around, and Lily wiping away a dry tear walked towards them, Jamie in her arms already asleep long since forgotten the ordeal that happened moments ago.** **Lily slowly knelt down on the grass between the two of them, careful not to wake the sleeping Jamie in her arms. She gestured the both of them to speak quietly since she didn't want to wake Jamie up, the six-year-old clearly needing rest.**

 **Sniffling Lily wiped a stray tear from her face as she looked at Harry sadly,**

 **"Promise me something, Harry. Don't make the same mistake I did with my sister, don't abandon your brother, be there for him and show him how much you care for him."**

 **Harry looked confused at seeing his mother crying. This was the first time he'd ever seen his mom looking so…** week **and helpless. Harry was confused but nodded slowly as he digested the meaning between her words. Perhaps when he was older he'd understand, for now, he stood up slowly and hugged his mom and at the same time hugging his younger brother as little Jamie continued to sleep, completely unaware of his surroundings.**

 **His mother nodded thankfully, appreciating the hug. James watched the scene with a sad smile; it was in times like this when he realized how tight nit a family they were. Following Harry's example, he decided to join in the hug as well, laughing silently at Jamie who continued to sleep soundly, not realizing he was in the center of a family group hug. 'If only I had a camera to take a picture of this moment,' James thought.**

 **Flashback Ended**

* * *

James, being released from the hospital a few hours ago insisting that he would not miss Harry's funeral stood in front of their son's gravestone seeming lifeless. He was still weak and needed rest, knowing Lily would have liked to delay the funeral for her husband. Unfortunately, that seemed nearly impossible if they wanted to keep Harry's funeral a quiet affair.

With the news thanks to the Daily Prophet and dozens of witnesses that the one to vanquish You Know Who was the older brother to the Boy Who Lived, Kingsley Shackbolt the now Acting Minister for Magic had confided to the Potters that it was best to do the funeral as soon as possible. Since, many witches and wizards wanted to attend the funeral to thank their saviour, magicals who didn't even know Harry and much less the Potters. There was also no doubt that the Press would also want to be there as well to announce to the world of Harry Potter's funeral making it a big spectacle, something that they had clearly not wanted to happen. More specifically, something Harry would not have wanted to happen.

Therefore, to prevent such an event to occur they decided to do the funeral as soon as possible and only inviting those they considered friends and family, including close friends of Harry from school; the Weasley twins and their family, Lee Jordan and several others.

Deep in thought, James looked up when Lily gently nudged his arm to get his attention, "Do you think we could have done things differently?"

"What do you mean?" He noticed Lily was now silently crying. Reaching out he held her in her arms, giving her a shoulder to cry on.

"James, you and I both saw Harry was hiding something during the war. He would always leave the house and lie to us about where he truly was going. If only we confronted him sooner, maybe things would have gone differently."

James gave a soft sigh, "Lily, there were many things we could have done differently." He then added "What I could have done differently. Merlin, if I wasn't so reckless during the final battle I would have faced him instead of Harry."

Lily looked up at him while in the back of her mind she was still imagining her baby boy with her eyes and James messy locks. Harry; that same boy who'd pout when disappointed or upset, who had a temper that rivalled even hers and having James mischief and recklessness.

Wiping away her tears she said, "Oh James what are we doing? What would Harry think of us if we keep acting like this?

A fond but sad smile appeared on his face, "Probably tell us to move on and it's not our fault."

Hearing James reply, Lily couldn't help but agree as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder for comfort. Silently the two stayed like that for several minutes, ignoring their surroundings as they were still deep in thought. Both of them stuck in the past, wondering just how things would have changed if they did things differently.

Maybe then, Harry would have lived.

In the graveyard of Godric's Hollow, the two living occupants finally made their way out. Still lurking behind one of the many tombstones she remained still, watching with an amused smile as they apparated away, no longer could she sense the grief radiating off of their forms for they were gone.

As she was about to step out into the open and approach her intended destination, she felt a nudge on her shoulder, causing her hood to fall off and reveal her face. Curiously, she looked to her right to find a creature with a skeletal body that was shaped like a horse and reptilian features staring back at her. It's dragon-like face held bear white, glittering eyes that lack both expression and pupils. Said orbs met her own that were the same white that lacked expression and pupils. From the moment she saw it she knew what it was, to the wizarding mortals they were known as Thestrals.

With a big grin, she began to croon as she put her arm out to pet the skeletal horse, "Why hello there."

At her voice and touch the Thestral nickered in response, expressing its joy at hearing her voice. She laughed at the skeletal horse's reaction, Thestrals were always such a delight to interact with, compared to mortals who begged and cried for help at the mere sight of her they did not, but instead greeted her with joy.

Thinking about it she did realize there were two exceptions of course. One of them, the second and most recent one to be specific greeted her as a friend, for they were just that, good friends who didn't always see eye to eye.

Speaking of said person Death looked at where his body now laid, it was because of him she was here in the first place. Sighing, she moved away from the Thestral who only whined in distress.

"Shh, it's alright." Death placed a hand on the Thestral's cheek her other hand combing its black mane.

"Why don't you go to your heard now, they're probably wondering where you've run off to."

The Thestral sadly nodded and following her suggestion gave another gentle nudge for goodbye and left. Death gave the creature a small wave as she watched the Thestral spread it's black and leathery wings out and leaped to the skies to fly away.

When the beautiful creature was no longer in sight Death continued towards her intended destination. When she arrived in front of Harry Potter's gravestone she leaned over its marker and inspected its engraving. She paid attention to two engravings in particular.

Harry James Potter. 1978 – 1996.

Well isn't that interesting, she mused. Things could have been much different. 1996 was too soon for her tastes in taking Harry Potter away. Then again, the boy was stubborn and willing to defy her and Fate's expectations. Even his parents and brother for that matter, Ignotus' lot seemed to constantly go against her sisters will, no matter how many damned prophecies she seems to bestow on his descendants.

If only I'd taken your grandparents away much sooner, Death thought. Perhaps then Harry would have been born in the right timeline and Jamie Potter would not have existed. Maybe then, she'd be able to take James and Lily Potter away instead of their son fifteen years later. After all, she wanted Ignotus' line to continue and according to her sister, there was a chance that it may no longer happen. Jamie Potter, the boy who was not meant to exist, just might be the last of Ignotus' children. If so there'd be no more. And what a boring reality that would be, the Peveralls an aggravated sigh, Death sent Harry Potter's gravestone an annoyed glare. Why couldn't the boy have chosen a much simple rout? Honestly, a killing curse could have been enough, but no, it had to be with some flashy spells and a cursed fire to boot. Was he really that eager to see her again?

Death doubted it. The boy probably wasn't thinking straight when he thought about protecting his family. All this studying and inventing spells that he could use to defeat Tom Riddle. The Hallows could have done the job just fine, the Elder Wand in particular. Something that Death knew Harry was hesitant to use with the exception of her cloak. Knowing this why couldn't he just wait for the killing curse to do its job then fire it up with his wand waving if he really wanted to give a dazzling performance to the mortals.

Harry Potter, you idiot.

Groaning at the new wave of problems she'd have to face in the future Death stood up straight. Such a waste, to think certain people wouldn't be born, therefore certain events won't happen and to top it off Parselmouths would now be extinct, Death knew things would become rather dull in the next few centuries ahead. Such a shame.

Sighing death shook her head muttered silent curses along with Harry's full name. Then, with a flick of her wrist, a beautiful black rose appeared on her fingertips. Twirling it in her hand she brought the flower close to her face and inhaled its fragrance.

And with one last whiff, Death let go of the rose and watched as it fell down at the base of Harry's gravestone. No longer in her grasp, Death knew mortals would be able to see it clearly, but of course, they wouldn't think anything else but someone who must have left it when paying their respects to the deceased hero.

And what a hero you were. Or perhaps would have continued to be had you done things differently!

"Damnit, Harry."

With one final angry glare towards Harry's gravestone, Death disappeared off to the next world.


	7. Ch: 6 The Wise Old Dog

**The Price of Love Rewrite**

 _ **By: Elina Peverall;)**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all credits go to the author J K Rowling. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this!**

 _ **Jamie is the youngest son of the Potters, the Boy-Who-Lived. His older brother is Harry Potter, a boy who will do whatever it takes to protect his family. How far will Harry go to protect Jamie as the war continues across magical Britain? The prophecy is told once again and the truth is then revealed. (Rewrite of original The Price of Love)**_

 **AN: Hi everyone! I just want to let you know that I've updated some of the previous chapters recently, fixing some of the words/phrases. If there's still some spelling mistakes and etc. then I probably missed them. Once again, I'm sorry about that, I'm not perfect so expect a few mistakes in my writing (don't worry I'll actually try to minimize them as much as possible). Also, like my original, I've decided to title my chapters. I hope that helps out a bit.**

 **(Expect this to be a short chapter like Chapter 1. I was very busy this week and didn't have enough time as I would have liked to make up for it. That's why I plan on making up for its next chapter.)**

* * *

 **May 5th, 1996**

There was the sound of a loud crack in the cottage of Godric's Hollow. What came after was the presence of three wizards, one in particular who upon arrival stormed up the stairs.

Sirius instantly grew worried, it had been only three days since they lost Harry, everyone was still in mourning. Particularly Jamie, the said teen was currently walking up the stairs. Hesitantly, Sirius Black looked to his old friend Remus, the other wizard who stood beside him. Making a desperate face, Remus Lupin responded with a shake of his head, a clear sign that no, Jamie needed some time alone. Being the godfather of said boy Remus understood his cub more than Sirius and it was due to Remus' silent response that Sirius heeded his advice. Sighing Sirius head straight to the sitting room and plopped himself down on the settee, Moony following his action and sitting down on the one next to him as he summons a bottle of Firewhisky and two cups from the kitchen.

"You shouldn't drink Padfoot."

Looking up, Sirius groaned as he looked at Moony. The man was too tired to give him that stern gaze, instead he gave Sirius a small frown. Sirius poured himself a glass as he snarled,

"I can do what the bloody hell I want!"

"Padfoot-"

Sirius cut his friend off, "No Moony," he paused to make a small sip "Knowing Harry, he won't mind at least one drink."

Then raising the bottle and the empty glass meant for him he continued, "In fact, he'd probably encourage it, Merlin knows in our current state we need it."

Sirius then proceeded to empty his own glass then banished it along with the bottle and the clean one. When they all went to their respective spots, he sat back down and slumped on the settee.

Remus watched as the animagus sighed and gazed back at him, "You're going to have to talk to him."

"I don't think that's a-"

"Remus," Sirius stated with a stern voice.

The werewolf raised a single eyebrow when his friend's mood suddenly changed. This was the first time Sirius ever lectured him.

Gesturing up the stairs where Jamie left from Sirius continued, "I may not have gotten along well with my brother, especially when I ran away to live with James and his parents, but I'll tell you this, when Regulus died - Finding out the news made me realize one of the greatest mistakes in my life, not being there for my brother."

Sirius paused for a moment and locked his gaze with his old friend, "If it weren't for Prongs or even Fleamont and Euphemia there to talk to me, Merlin, the Black Madness might have finally taken over due to my weak mental state at the time."

Remus shook his head, "You don't mean that Padfoot."

"I'm serious Moony."

"I know you are," The werewolf remarked.

Groaning, Sirius looked up, a frown marring his face,

"Look, Remus, what I mean to say is, Harry and Jamie were close, Merlin they were closer than Regulus and I."

"And your point is?" The werewolf asked. Rarely had Remus recalled Sirius ever sharing anything about his brother, instead, the man would rather talk more about the old hag that was his mother. Hence, Remus wondered why he was bringing up his dead brother now.

"Jamie blames himself for Harry's death, I can see it. After all, I still blame myself for Regulus'. With that fight last year he's probably feeling worse than I did."

Knowing Sirius was probably right Remus stood up sighing, "Alright then, what should I do?"

The grim animagus gave his friend a sad smile and gestured up the stairs where said topic of their discussion left from,

"Talk to him. Jamie was always close to you, being his godfather and all. Let him open up to you, keeping what he's feeling bottled up inside won't do any good."

Heeding Sirius' advice Remus nodded while letting out a small chuckle, "Since when did you get so wise Padfoot?"

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know, I guess experience does that to you."

Silently, Remus agreed. He didn't voice it out loud, instead, the werewolf looked back towards his fellow Maurader. Sirius giving him an encouraging nod as he left the sitting room and headed up the stairs of Godric's Hollow. His destination was Jamie's room.

Taking a deep breath once again, upon arrival to his godson's door he prepared to knock. Perhaps it was too soon to let Jamie open up, what if his godson needed some time? If so, Remus swore he'd just check to see if Jamie was okay. He hadn't heard anything from his godson since he went upstairs.

Knocking twice on Jamie's door he called out,

"Jamie?"

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter we'll see Jamie and what exactly he's been up to while the two Mauraders were upstairs. Once again I'm sorry if this chapter is too short. Prepare yourselves for a surprise next chapter.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elina Peverall;)**


	8. Ch: 7 Dobby!

**The Price of Love Rewrite**

 ** _By: Elina Peverall;)_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all credits go to the author J K Rowling. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this!**

 _ **Jamie is the youngest son of the Potters, the Boy-Who-Lived. His older brother is Harry Potter, a boy who will do whatever it takes to protect his family. How far will Harry go to protect Jamie as the war continues across magical Britain? The prophecy is told once again and the truth is then revealed. (Rewrite of original The Price of Love)**_

 **AN: Hello! For some reason I had a hard time writing this chapter, sorry:( That's probably why it took longer to update. Expect a poorly written chapter:(**

* * *

When Jamie finally reached the top of the stairs, he halted his movements. His left hand was hovering just over the doorknob of his room. Once again, he heard a loud thud that confirmed his suspicions and immediately cast his gaze to where he heard it.

It came from Harry's room.

It was only a few meters away as the door to his left at the end of the hallway. The door stood slightly ajar. It was the first time Jamie saw it wide open since Harry left.

Jamie could've sworn that room was closed when they left. So how in Merlin's beard is it opened now?

Cautiously, Jamie turned away from his room and approached the end of the hallway where Harry's lay. It was darker in this part of the house, a slight tapping sound getting louder as he approached, making it seem very ominous.

Entering, his gaze landed on the closed window. A snowy owl was impatiently knocking with its beak on the panel. It was Hedwig.

Instinctively, Jamie was about to reach for the window till a small figure jumped in front of him. It surprised Jamie, making him take a step back.

His eyes widened as he caught sight of the familiar and strange house elf. Harry's house elf he corrected. He stood up slowly looking at the slightly crazed elf, "Dobby?"

"Master Jamie Potter sir!" The little elf squealed in fear "Dobby did not mean to hurt you it was an accident, Dobby is very sorry, Master Jamie!"

Jamie raised an eyebrow as he slowly lowered his wand, watching the colourfully clothed elf shake in fear. Curious he looked around the room. Everything was still in place since the day Harry left. The bed's immaculate sheets were slightly ruffled due to Dobby who was currently standing on them and there was still a huge pile of books along the shelves above Harry's desk. Hedwig's perch stood right beside it, untouched with the exception of the bird's claw marks. The dim light that came from the window lit up the room somewhat, lighting up the room's pale green walls, which he remembered often teasing Harry with. The green colour that represented the snakes that rivalled their own Gryffindor colours was always a curious choice of his. The room often reminded him of their common room in Hogwarts, the Gryffindor common room due to its welcoming and homely feel, yet pale green with several Quidditch posters including the red flags of the Gryffindor team. Jamie often wondered why his brother would choose such a colour, even his friends wouldn't say why. Jamie knew Harry held no love for Slytherin, perhaps the colour green represented something else. Sighing, Jamie shook his head. He'd never know now what was truly going on in Harry's mind.

He looked back to towards the reason why he entered this room in the first place. If it weren't for that sound and his curiosity he would have never entered the room in the first place. Looking at Dobby, Jamie quickly came under the conclusion that it was the elf who made the sound but for whatever reason was beyond him. Said elf was frantically muttering to itself, slapping his face and shuffling his feet nervously.

"Dobby?" Jamie called. As expected, the elf didn't hear him. "Dobby?"

Before the elf could punish himself further Jamie quickly grabbed the creature's tiny wrist, preventing Dobby from harming himself. Merlin, what had the Malfoy's done to him?

"Dobby I forgive you, it's not your fault."

The elf stopped struggling for a moment and wiped a tear that trickled down his face with the sleeve of his tiny shirt, "But Dobby has hurt the Great Master Harry Potter sir's brother!"

Jamie inwardly grimaced, Harry had always found the title Dobby bestowed upon him amusing. It made sense after all for Dobby to think so highly of his brother. If it weren't for Harry, Dobby would have remained stuck with the Malfoy's, badly abused.

"You know what Dobby, just forget about it. I only came in here to check on what the loud thud was. What was that sound earlier and why are you in here? You don't normally come to this room."

Dobby squeaked startled. The elf looked like he was caught doing something unforgivable. Perhaps he was?

"It's nothing Master Jamie sir."

He looked at the elf more closely now, somethings didn't add up. "Are you sure Dobby?"

"Yes!" The elf squeaked.

"Alright," Jamie said. Merlin was he paranoid, it was best to leave the poor elf alone. If Harry was here, he'd accuse him of bullying the strange house elf.

If, Harry was here.

Jamie paused, he knew such a thing was imposable, not even magic could bring his brother back. Shaking his head, he decided to focus on something else. Looking up towards the window he saw his brother's familiar still waiting impatiently as she hooted, trying to gain his attention. She wanted to enter her master's room but was prevented by the closed window. A thought suddenly reached Jamie's mind, does Hedwig know what happened to her master already? Inwardly Jamie grimaced, that was a sad thought. For a moment he wondered if so, how was she coping with Harry's death?

Curious, Jamie slowly approached the window and began to open it. He heard the sound of Dobby jumping down from the bed, "Wait, Master Jamie! You mustn't open the window?"

Too late, Jamie had already opened it wide enough for the snowy owl to enter. But still, he turned around to gaze at the elf, "Why?"

Dobby didn't answer, instead of retreating to a corner in the room, filled with books and particularly dark due to the dim lighting. Jamie didn't pay much attention to it until Dobby ran towards it. Unexpectedly, instead of flying to her perch as Jamie would have thought, she flew straight towards Dobby, her talons pointed to attack.

"Shoo bird! You are not supposed to be here." Dobby yelled, at first he attempted to batt the bird away only for Hedwig to attack him viciously. The small skirmish between elf and owl convincing Jamie to interfere but was withheld by the next line of words that came out of the elf's mouth.

"You know you shouldn't be here! The Great Master Harry ordered us to keep it hidden and destroy it, not to let anyone touch it!"

That only caused Hedwig to hoot louder.

"Keep what hidden?" Jamie spoke up.

The two halted from their small battle. Dobby froze, allowing Hedwig to fly behind the elf and land on the pile of books that stood in the corner. When the house-elf did not answer, Jamie approached the two and attempted to look behind the elf.

"Dobby," he warned.

"It is nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

The elf continued to shake his head, stubbornly refusing to answer. Jamie sighed. Even Dobby was hiding something from him. During the war, everyone always hid something from him. Half-truths and lies; secrets that were not worth mentioning to the young Boy-Who-Lived even when said person's life was on the line. They all reasoned it was to protect him, he was sick of it. Wearily he looked at the house elf, "Dobby, please. I don't care if Harry himself ordered you not to tell anyone. No more secrets. Please just tell me. If it's concerning Harry I have to know. Please don't lie to me after everything I've been through."

The house elf's ears drooped, his big eyes teared up. Jamie remembered, Dobby taking the loss of his master deeply. The house elf cried for a whole day, punishing himself by starving for not being there to save his master. Looking back at the house elf, Jamie felt slightly guilty for bringing up Harry, for reminding the elf that he too was in mourning. For a moment, he thought about dropping it, to return to his rooms and pretend none of this ever happened. But those thoughts quickly disappeared when he saw Dobby shuffle to the side,

"Dobby understands Master Jamie. Dobby does not mean to hide secrets from Master Jamie, but the Great Master Harry has ordered him to keep it a secret. Dobby does not want to disobey the Great Master, especially when he – he is….."

Dobby couldn't continue and sobbed instead. Jamie approached the elf slowly and crouched down to hold his arm out for the elf. He remembered seeing Harry offer the elf a hug to prevent him from doing anything too drastic, the simple hug and a few convincing words that calmed him down. Repeating his brother's actions, Jamie did exactly that. Dobby leapt into his arms and he patted the elf's head in comfort. Merlin, this wasn't something you normally do with a house elf. You don't really comfort them, in fact, they often pop away somewhere else when they're upset, possibly seeking fellow elves for comfort.

For a few minutes, the house elf cried till he whimpered softly and wiped his tears on his tiny orange jumper that Harry bought for him. He then sniffled and looked back towards the corner of the room and whispered softly, "Dobby knows the Great Master Harry cares deeply for his brother. Dobby was ordered above all else to look after the Great Master's family, to protect and take care of them." Slowly, Dobby stood up then and backed away from Jamie and the pile of books. "But Dobby cannot tell you the Great Master's secret. Dobby wants to tell you but Dobby must follow the Great Master Harry's orders."

Jamie watched as Dobby started shaking, tears falling down his face as his ears drooped. Guilt crashed down on him as a pained expression appeared on his face at what he was planning to do. Looking at Dobby one more time he stood up,

"I'm sorry Dobby, I really am. But I can't handle any more secrets."

Jamie drew his wand at the confused elf. Said elf squeaked in surprise,

"Master Jamie?"

"Incarcerous," he whispered. Jamie hid his grimace with a cold mask. He ignored as the elf continued to beg to be freed to not approach the corner of the room to find out what Harry had been hiding. The spell overpowered the house elf. Dobby wasn't able to resist as he was ordered by Harry himself before his death not to harm him. He couldn't resist without causing any harm towards Jamie.

Dobby realized this and with a defeated expression could only watch as Jamie walked towards the pile of books at the corner of the room. When Jamie neared the stack of books, Hedwig who was seated on top of it hooted twice before taking off to her perch at the other end of the room. The snowy owl took to watching the scene unfold.

It was nothing remarkable at a first glance, but Jamie wasn't fooled. Dozens of books coated in dust were piled in three rows in the shadow of the room, well-hidden and easily ignored by many onlookers. Cautiously Jamie dismantled a pile and began reading the titles. They were textbooks, school books to be exact, nothing out of the ordinary. Jamie knew for a fact they must've been Harry's school textbooks. Nothing that was worth hiding. And yet, why would Harry order Dobby to hide whatever it was. Surely it wasn't just the textbooks?

Jamie opened one of them, Harry's seventh-year charms textbook to be exact. After skimming through several pages, the only thing Jamie noted out of the ordinary were several incomprehensible notes and unruly drawings littered across the side of the book's pages. Something that Jamie wasn't surprised to see. Apparently, Harry picked up on the habit of writing into his textbooks sometime towards his last year of Hogwarts. It was strange, but according to his mother not out of the ordinary. Jamie recalled his mother briefly mentioning a friend of hers had a similar habit as well.

Shaking his head, Jamie decided to dig further, going so far as to topple the other piles of books. He ignored Dobby's squeak in response to the loud thud as books fell onto the ground. Jamie knew that Dobby had not made an attempt to free himself with his own elf magic, instead, he was watching him silently. After setting aside several more textbooks and other insignificant books such as some about wards, pranking and magical Egypt which Jamie remembered Bill gifting him, he finally came across something different. At first, they were blurry, as if the title was smudged and the writing was in a different language. For a moment, Jamie studied the books carefully and took out his wand to see if there were any enchantments or spells on it.

The tip of his wand glowed briefly confirming his suspicions; he knew Harry wasn't stupid enough to hide something without putting an extra safety measure. Casting several finites on each book's the titles appeared in English and checking the inside of the books just in the case confirmed that the spell had worked. Jamie read them out loud his eyebrows rising in confusion,

"Magick Moste Evile, Secrets of the Dark Arts, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Tales of Herpo the Foul ….."

Jamie trailed off, the list of books. They were thick tomes that appeared almost ancient. He was disturbed by the title of these books. Each one of them hinting the Dark Arts one way or another, from the branch itself to its history and its known wielders. Why would Harry have a collection of books on the Dark Arts? It just didn't make any sense.

Jamie sighed in frustration and shoved the books away from the corner of the room. There had to be more. Something wasn't right and he could sense it. Sure, books on the Dark Arts were worth hiding but shouldn't there be something else as well? Perhaps he was thinking too hard on this. He needed answers. Why did Harry leave? What was he hiding from them? What was he doing when he ran away?

Groaning in frustration, Jamie let out his frustrations by toppling another stack of books and kicked them away from the corner. Dobby once again squeaked and was about to beg one more time to be released from the binding spell which only made Jamie turn around on the spot to order the elf to keep quiet.

However as he turned around, he stepped on a loose floorboard by accident. Jamie heard a loud crack and felt his foot cave into the floor. Jamie gasped in surprise as he fell to the ground, lifting his foot away.

Even though his Master bound him Dobby still expressed his concern, "Master Jamie?"

"I'm fine," He managed to gasp. Looking back to where he once stood there was now a hole in its place, no longer was there a floorboard but a hole too dark for him to see clearly. Turning back to Dobby he demanded,

"What in Merlin's name was that?!"

The house elf didn't answer but gazed at the spot with deep sadness.

He decided to ask again, "Dobby?"

Silence. Dobby didn't bother answering, instead, he gazed at the hole, his eyes beginning to water.

Seeing this Jamie decided to investigate further, there must be something in there that would invoke such a reaction from the elf. Curiously, Jamie peered into the hole and put his right arm in, ready to grab whatever was held in the side. Reaching deep inside Jamie grasped a strange object and hauled it up.

It was light, too light for its size and material. What appeared to be a metal basin was held between Jamie's fingers. Holding onto the light object he sat back up and to his surprise, the basin slipped from his grasp and floated in the air.

"Great Master Harry called it a Pensieve."

Jamie furrowed his brows, "A pensieve?"

Dobby nodded as he was unable to wipe his tears away due to being immobile, "It has the Great Master's memories. Great Master Harry ordered Dobby to destroy it, but Dobby couldn't. Dobby didn't want to destroy Great Master's memories."

"Harry's memories," Jamie wondered aloud. A pensieve, didn't Dumbledore have one? Jamie vaguely recalled a time where he eavesdrops on an Order meeting with Harry and the Weasley twins. At the time, the Order was using the pensieve to review a memory. Said memory Jamie didn't know as the extendable ears didn't provide a feature to show what they were looking at behind the closed door. Sighing, Jamie shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about the past. At the moment the present was more important - especially when an idea came to him. Jamie turned around to face Dobby, "What kind of memories?"

Instead of answering his previous question the elf pleaded one last time, "Please Master Jamie. Dobby musn't tell you. Dobby does not want to disobey any more of Great Master Harry's orders. The Great Master wouldn't want this." Dobby then added, "He wouldn't want you to know.

Jamie walked over to the pensieve and stared at the swirling liquid for a moment. It had to be important, Jamie thought. - Something so important that he couldn't just keep it in his mind, but hidden in the very same pensieve that was in front of him. Jamie suspected they were the key to finding out what Harry's been hiding.

Jaime glanced briefly at the elf, "Well I'm sorry Dobby. I was never one to follow what my brother wanted."

"Master Jamie?!"

No longer was he listening. Jamie needed answers, and if it takes restraining the house-elf – he'd do it. All for the sake of finding out what truly happened to Harry.

Dobby cried, "No Master!"

But it was too late, Jamie entered the pensieve- no longer was Dobby restrained by the spell.


	9. Ch: 8 Into the Woods!

**The Price of Love Rewrite**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all credits go to the author J K Rowling. Thank you for giving me the inspiration to write this!**

 ** _Jamie is the youngest son of the Potters, the Boy-Who-Lived. His older brother is Harry Potter, a boy who will do whatever it takes to protect his family. How far will Harry go to protect Jamie as the war continues across magical Britain? The prophecy is told once again and the truth is then revealed. (Rewrite of original The Price of Love)_**

 **AN: Prepare yourselves. 'Cause I struggled with writing this chapter. It's not my favourite chapter to write*sighs* but it'll have to do for now.**

 **Dialogue from memory"**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 _Where am I?_

That was the first thought that entered Jaime's head after his free-falling through the dark substance of the pensieve.

Jaime slowly stood, feeling slightly disoriented from his fall. He was thankful however that his vision cleared, allowing him to make out what exactly laid before his very eyes.

He was in a forest, one that he recognized after his many daring adventures through its haunting trees and dark atmosphere. The loud howl that he heard in the distance was also a familiar sign. Jaime Potter knew that this was none other than the Forbidden Forest. The very same one he and his friends ran through as they were being chased by an enraged Moony and several dementors. Third year was like every other year in Hogwarts for Jaime, it was just as life-threatening. It seemed to be that Harry was right; Hogwarts really didn't know how to prevent child endangerment.

Jaime let out a small chuckle at the thought as he leaned on a nearby tree. Quickly focusing back to the task at hand he looked around at his surroundings. The familiar sight of the trees was expected but just as he turned around to face the other tree he was leaning on, his eyes were immediately blinded by a bright light.

The white light blinded Jaime briefly as he collapsed into a nearby fern bush, he was too surprised at his loss of vision. Of course, that wasn't enough however as he heard that all too familiar voice that made him freeze.

 **"I know you're there, you can stop hiding."**

 _Was he talking to me?_ Jaime wondered. _No, it couldn't be_ , he thought.

And yet, as curiosity finally won over Jaime, he cautiously stood up once again when his vision finally cleared. When he walked out from behind the tree and directly into the light, he watched as the said light dimmed.

The figure holding the light, the Lumos, was clearing up to the familiar face of his brother.

"Harry?" Jaime called out, not entirely sure if it was truly his brother that stood before him.

He was just as Jaime remembered him before the war, he was albeit younger though. Harry looked exactly like their father, even wearing similar wire-rimmed glasses. The only exception was that Harry had the same emerald eyes of their mother. Those very same eyes seemed to have softened at the sight of him and Jaime watched Harry lower his holly and phoenix feather wand away from him. The Lumos started to dim to the point where Harry cancelled the spell entirely.

When the light vanished completely Jaime could just make out a sad smile wounding its way onto his lips.

 **"So you've finally decided to show up,"** Harry said while pocketing his wand.

Jaime couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

Harry let out a small chuckle at his response. Harry's reaction had Jaime realize something. _He could see me_ , Jaime thought. _But how?_

He didn't have time to ponder it however as he noticed Harry walking closer towards him. At the very same time, he picked up the sound of a loud snap-like sound of a broken branch in the distance. Of course, Jaime ignored the eerie sound as he noticed that his brother was getting closer and closer to him. It was so that Harry was just within an arms reach now.

"Harry?" He cried out, just wondering what his brother was doing.

He tried to step back just as it seemed that Harry was about to crash into him at the last second as his brother didn't seem to be stopping his fast pace walk towards him.

"Harry!" Jaime called out again, raising his hand in front of him just as they were about to crash.

Or so he thought, however.

Like Jaime's several years in Hogwarts, he compared this moment to when he walked right through Nearly Headless Nick. Although, unlike in his school days when he felt an icy coldness when the Gryffindor ghost passed him, what Jaime felt instead he thought was much worse.

Emptiness. Jaime felt empty as he watched his brother walk through him. In shock, he turned around to watch the retreating form of his brother.

 _It's a memory, Jaime, what did you expect?_

A voice echoed deep within the darkest corners of his mind.

It was that very same voice that reminded Jaime what exactly lay before him. It wasn't really his brother, but his memory. After all, he entered the pensieve, what else was he supposed to expect. Harry being alive? No, that wasn't possible, he saw Harry die right in front of him, even magic couldn't bring the dead back.

Jaime looked up to gaze at the pensieve memory of his brother, only to freeze in shock once again as he saw Harry approach a figure he could barely make out in the darkness.

Harry strode confidently through the thick vegetation of the forest floor, his footsteps echoing at the occasional rustle of a nearby bush. The sound of his footsteps halted however when he finally reached his destination.

It was a person, Jaime thought. She in fact, as Jaime could make out her slim figure underneath the large black hooded cloak that she wore.

Walking closer to get a better look, Jaime followed his brother's previous footsteps. He was then able to get a better view of the mysterious hooded woman that his brother approached.

The woman wore a large and dark cloak with a hood that covered most of the upper half of her face. The dim light that managed to reach the forest floor didn't seem to help matters as it only caused Jaime to see shadows under the woman's hood. Occasionally, she would tilt her head enough for him to catch a big smile that seemed to widen the closer Jaime's brother approached.

Looking at his brother Harry, the woman slowly bent over, delivering a mocking bow. **"Well I have been summoned,"** she said, Jaime could tell her tone held a hint of amusement.

His brother responded with a small laugh and a shake of his head while replying,

 **"So you're calling it a summons now?"**

Jaime noted that memory Harry seemed to be talking to the mysterious woman as not a stranger, but possibly an acquaintance.

 **"Well it is a summons,"** the woman shot back haughtily. The strange woman turned away from Jaime's brother to approach a pond not far away from the clearing that Jaime had first arrived in when he entered the pensieve.

 **"It's not."** Harry huffed, walking after the hooded figure. Standing to her left, Harry seemed to be watching her as she kneeled down close to the water, her right hand brushing over the water's surface. Not once did she glance at Harry, making Jaime believe that she was blatantly ignoring him.

Harry didn't seem to be in the least bit perturbed, however, as if he was used to her somewhat brazen attitude. Harry merely let out a familiar sigh; one that Jaime had heard many times. Expressing his resignation, Jamie watched as Harry took a step back and sat down on a nearby boulder.

The two were silent for a moment, not one of them dared to break it. Harry and the woman, who Jaime had yet to identify seemed lost in thought like they both would rather be somewhere else at the moment.

It was a comfortable silence that seemed to have surrounded the two that had made Jaime start to wonder. _Just who was this woman?_ Judging by the memory Harry looked to be maybe in his fifth- no, sixth year. Jaime could tell immediately as he caught sight of Harry's left hand which was carefully bandaged since the summer break after his brother's fifth year.

Jaime remembered that day like it had only been yesterday. His brother returned from his weekly outings to Merlin knows where. It was on one particular night Jaime remembered how he caught sight of his brother in his room, hissing in pain as he wrapped his left hand in bandages.

 _What happened to you?_

 _It's nothing, Jaime._

 _No, it's not!_

 _It was a potions accident._

 _It's not, stop lying to me, Harry!_

Jaime shook his head, now was not the time to think about that. He needed to focus. If this was Harry's sixth year, it meant this memory occurred the same year as the Triwizard tournament. And yet the way his brother seemed to interact with the woman suggested that Harry may have known her way before that.

 _And yet why is it you've never seen her before?_ A voice echoed in his mind. Sure, it wasn't like he knew everyone who his brother seemed to interact with. But Jaime couldn't help but think that he should have at least known who's face was underneath the hood. For all Jaime knew, the woman could be an Order member, not some person that his brother had met recently. The two seemed to have known each other for a while now and Jaime knew for a fact that his brother was, in reality, a very detached person.

Sure, Harry was kind and didn't purposely ignore anyone, but that was only to the point of being polite. Not many knew it, but as Harry's younger brother, Jaime knew his brother the older he got, seemed to distance himself, not just to his closest friends, but also his family. It was why their fight at the end of Harry's seventh year was just bound to happen.

 _So who was she? And also, why was this particular memory in the pensieve_ , the voice in Jaime's head silently added.

 _Just what exactly was Harry trying to hide?_

His brother was the first to break the silence between him and the unknown woman. Softly asking,

 **"Is there no other way?"**

The woman seemed to understand what Harry meant as she stood up and turned around to give him a mocking smirk,

 **"Around the prophecy? No."**

Before Harry could make a move to speak she continued, Jaime noted that her voice took on a more serious tone, **"One of them must die, that is what the prophecy decreed."**

Jaime tensed as he listened into their conversation. _What in Merlin's name were they talking about? What prophecy?_

Jaime was starting to get really confused, it didn't help when he heard Harry's next question.

 **"So my brother will die?"**

Jaime's eyes widened, Harry didn't sound like he was joking, in fact, his voice wavered slightly like he was starting to believe the nonsense as well.

 **"Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. At least one of them must die at the hand of the other."** The woman then added, **"Should** ** _the Chosen One stated in the prophecy fail_** **, then yes your brother will die.**

Jaime couldn't believe what he was hearing. To think there was a prophecy about him, the supposed Chosen One. Apparently, the title he was dubbed by the media at the end of his fifth year wasn't exactly some made up name by the journalists on the spot like his stupid title the Boy-Who-Lived. No, the Chosen One was his title as to put it simply, he was really the Chosen One of this damn prophecy that his brother and that strange woman seemed to know about. And according to her, the prophecy basically dictated that it would be him against Voldemort to the death.

And in the end, only one of them would make it out alive.

At the moment, Jaime realized he wasn't the least bit surprised. After all, he should've known. His own fate seemed to be tied with Voldemort since that night in Godric's Hollow when he apparently vanquished the dark lord. It seemed fate wasn't done playing with him yet.

After a long moment of pondering her words carefully, Jaime watched as his brother's eyes seemed to widen in shock and realization.

 **"There's more isn't there? To the prophecy I mean?"**

Jaime watched as the mysterious woman laughed from beneath her hood. She took a step closer to Harry, then exposing her pale hands from beneath her cloak. Both of her hands grabbed the edge of her long cloak grabbed the edge of her dark cloak to prevent it from snagging onto a nearby bush. It was at that sudden movement, that Jaime noticed a rather peculiar thing about the unknown woman.

Her dark cloak was not exactly whole. As Jaime examined her cloak further, he immediately noted a large portion of it at the bottom left corner that was dragged onto the forest floor was missing. What was left was a huge tear that could have easily been overlooked due to the dark robe that she wore underneath that blended well with the said cloak.

 _What happened there_ , Jaime briefly wondered.

He watched the woman answer his brother's question, her tone reprimanding,

 **"Not exactly. The prophecy is quite simple compared to many others. It's just the way you people interpret them that makes it seem…. difficult, complicated or like you said something more to it."**

Harry looked at her, **"What do you mean interpreted wrong? I know the prophecy states someone who has the power to destroy Voldemort."**

 **"Surely as determined as you are now you should have figured it out sooner."**

As he watched the memory, Jaime shook his head in confusion. Looking over at his brother, he discovered he wasn't the only one confused at her remark. Harry's eyes were practically furrowed in confusion and he was currently running his hand through his hair, a clear sign that he was getting annoyed.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh, **"Just say it already. It's clear I don't know what you're talking about."**

A strange smile seemed to wound its way onto the woman's lips as she took a seat beside Harry. She shifted into a comfortable position on the rock and tucked her knees close to her chest. Then, clearing her throat, Jaime waited with bated breath as she finally made a move to take off her hood to reveal the rest of her face.

It was a pale face and long dark hair. Her eyes were a dead giveaway that she was indeed not human, much less a witch for Jaime had never seen anyone bearing cloudy white eyes with no pupils before. Thinking about it, they were quite unnerving to look at and somewhat reminded him of the Thestrals eyes. _Didn't they have cloudy white eyes with no pupils too? Perhaps she was a magical creature?_

 **"Tell me, Harry, did Dumbledore tell you exactly what the prophecy entailed?"**

If the woman wasn't human, just who or exactly was she? Jaime didn't need to wait long however as the next words that came out of his brother's mouth seemed to have answered it.

Her name.

 **"What does Dumbledore have to do with this,** ** _Death_**

 _The woman- no, being's name was Death?!_

 _What exactly was Harry doing, talking to her of all people? And what did it have to do with this prophecy and Professor Dumbledore exactly?_

Jaime really needed answers.

* * *

 **AN: I know it's been a while. This stories almost done and I'm both excited and nervous.**

 **What has Harry been up to before his demise?**

 **Will Jaime find out?**

 **What's going to happen to Remus?**

 **Dobby?**

 **Why is Dumbledore involved?**

 **Hmmmmm...**

 **Maybe I should write a one shot that's like a prequel. I dunno ;)**


End file.
